<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Willow's Game by EmmaaGraace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490101">Willow's Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaaGraace/pseuds/EmmaaGraace'>EmmaaGraace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Willow's Game-An Alternate Ending to The Hunger Games [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Book/Movie 1: The Hunger Games, F/M, Inspired by The Hunger Games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaaGraace/pseuds/EmmaaGraace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Peeta finally had their peace. Everyone thought that the Hunger Games had died along with President Snow. They had two kids, Willow and Rye and in later years would expect another daughter. But, they both knew that all good things must come to an end.<br/>They didn't expect those things to end so soon.<br/>When a new leader takes over Panem, everything changes back to the way it was before.<br/>And it just so happens that Katniss and Peeta's punishment would be watching their oldest daughter compete in the games...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katniss &amp; Peeta's Children &amp; Peeta Mellark, Katniss &amp; Peeta's Children/Original Female Character(s), Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's Child(ren)/Original Male Character(s), Katniss Everdeen/Katniss &amp; Peeta's Children/Peeta Mellark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Willow's Game-An Alternate Ending to The Hunger Games [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Katniss and Peeta finally had their peace. The games had died along with President Snow. President Paylor was their new leader, and the districts had significantly recovered from the war. They had a daughter named Willow, and a year later had a son which they named Rye. They lived happily in the Victor's Village with their two kids. But, everything changed for them just before Willow's second birthday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The District's beloved President Paylor had died suddenly, calling for an emergency election. It was between two men: Larry Hynkel and Abigor Rose. Both appeared to have the same ideals as everyone else, but one didn't truly hold them. Abigor Rose was elected President of Panem, mainly because of his charm and ability to make the words he spoke sound meaningful. The day after his election, madness spread throughout Panem. Peacekeepers invaded each District and burned down hospitals, markets, homes, and reduced the towns to worse than before the war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turns out this has been his plan since the end of the rebellion when he was only a teenager. He wanted control over everyone. He wanted power. Abigor Rose had been planning this new age for the Capitol with other Capitol citizens who had wanted their control back. Men from Districts 1 and 2, who were also angered by the rebellion, volunteered themselves as Peacekeepers to rid the Districts of their peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katniss, Peeta, and their two young children were forced out of their house and moved elsewhere. Those who tried to fight back were shot or beaten immediately. Hundreds of families across Panem were forced into poverty. There was no hope for another uprising. After two revolutions, the people had given up. Two weeks after his election, President Rose gave a speech that changed everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This day marks the resurrection of a great Capitol and a great Panem. Today, I am making this country right again by returning Panem to its golden age. I decree that each year, to solidify the fact that no one can defeat the power of the Capitol, one male and female tribute, between the ages of 12 and 18, are to be gathered. They shall be reaped from each District. They are to be held in the Capitol's custody, then taken to a public arena where they will fight to the death until one lone victor remains. This pageant shall be reinstated as The Hunger Games. Next month will be the Reaping for the 1st annual Hunger Games after the defeat of the rebellion, and I'm proud to say this to all the people in Panem,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy Hunger Games! And, may the odds be ever in your favor…"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>14 years later…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I hold my bow in front of me with my hand tightly woven around it. My right holds a thin, yet sturdy, arrow with the notch in the string waiting to shoot. "Rye, come here quietly," I whisper. He quietly tiptoes to me. "You see that?" I ask. "What?" He whispers. I point across the stream where a deer stands behind a tree drinking from the water. "That's going to be our first deer of the year," I say. “Watch this.” I raise the bow and pull the arrow back to the right side of my face. I aim right for the heart and nearly let the arrow fly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Willow!" I hear someone behind me. The distraction causes me to hit a tree next to the deer and scare it away. "Damn it!" I grunt. "Willow, Rye!" I can now identify the voice as my Mom. "Hey Mom," Rye says, turning around to look at her. "Mom, that was going to be our first deer of the year," I say. "Sorry, but what were you two going to do with it anyway? Drag it through town? It's Reaping day,” She says. “The place is filled with peacekeepers. In fact, you two shouldn't even be out right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "We'd sell it to some peacekeepers," Rye replies, snarkily. "Very funny, Rye. C 'mon, we need to give Eliza some food," She explains while showing us the game bag around her shoulder. "Alright," I reply. "Wait, Willow, let me try something," He asks. "Let me see your bow." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hand him my bow, and he takes an arrow from my quiver. "Alright, throw a rock at that tree," He says, loading up the bow. I pick up a stone by the stream, then throw it into the tree he pointed to. About a dozen birds fly out of the tree, and as they do, Rye aims for one. Sadly, he doesn't hit one, and now we've lost an arrow. "Nice one, Rye." I mock. "Shut up, Willow." He snaps back playfully. "You've got to be faster, Rye, and you have to guess how the birds will fly so you can actually hit one for once." He's only one year younger than me, but I still teach him as if I were Mom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He has to fix his form too," Mom adds in. "Maybe tomorrow instead of hunting, I can come out here to teach you both better techniques." Nearly every day since I was 12 and he was 11, we'd go into the woods just before the sky started to glow yellow with morning light. We'd practice shooting at trees without our parents knowing. Except, Mom found out soon after we started and wasn’t very happy with us. But, eventually, she'd come out with us and teach us how to hunt properly. My Dad, on the other hand, still doesn’t like us going into the woods. He worries about us all, rightfully so since the Capitol took over again, but now that Rye and I are older, he isn't as bothered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't remember what life was like before President Rose took over but, from what my parents say, it was better than it is now. We're nowhere near struggling because we still have some money from when my parents won their Hunger Games. But, we don’t have as much money as we used to since the bakery was burned down and sold to some rich people from District 1. "C'mon, let's go." Mom's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. We start to walk the mile towards the fence, which leads into the Seam. "First, we're going to go to Eliza's house, then back home. Your Dad is making Iris's favorite meal for lunch." She explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza Hawthorne is the widowed wife of Gale Hawthorn. When Rose sent Peacekeepers into the Districts, Gale was shot and killed for his association with the rebellion along with many others. Eliza had to move from District 2 to 12 because of this. Iris is my little sister. She doesn't really like the woods all that much. Iris is not very quiet while walking, and doesn't like the dangers present here. So, she usually stays with my Dad and helps him cook food to give to those in the Seam. And, this is her first year eligible for the Reaping. My Mom may look like she's keeping it together, but I can read her mind almost as good as my Dad can, she’s miserable inside. She plasters a smile on her face whenever we're outside, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We reach the fence and crawl under one by one. It was electrified until I was about 5 years old, and then it stopped working again. We make our way into the coal ridden Seam placed at the border end of District 12. At the edge right by the fence, the fireplace from my Mom's old house remains, broken, but is still there. Kind of like my mother. We walk down the road past short, skinny children accompanied by parents trying to clean the coal dust off their clothing. It feels like hours, but we finally make it to Eliza's small house, which is located at the Seam border next to the middle-class section. Middle-class is an exaggerated term, everyone in District 12 is poor, some just have a few extra pennies to spare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like my grandmother was once, Eliza is the only healer in the whole District. My Mom knocks on the door twice before opening it. "Eliza, it's the Mellarks." She announces. “Come in!” We hear her respond. We step in and see her grinding some herbs to make medicine. "Hey, Katniss. How are you?" She asks. "I'm fine," She lies. "Hi, Willow, Rye, I got something for Iris," She tells us. She has a sweet voice, the kind that comforts you no matter how upset you are. "Oh, thank you," I say as she opens a cabinet. She grabs something wrapped in a brown cloth and tied off so it doesn't open. "Give it to her after the Reaping, it's some of my spare thread and fabric. Last week she was telling me how she wanted some." I grab the wrapped gift and put it in my game bag. "Thank you, Eliza. Iris will love it," Mom says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza smiles at her in response. She's not much older than my Mom, her eyes still look young compared to other people in the District. Eliza has long blonde hair, hazel green eyes, and pale skin. She usually wears the same green dress, which makes her eyes look brighter. She is petite and frail from lack of physical activity, a stark difference to Mom and I. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mom hands her a squirrel and some berries from her game bag, "Here,” Mom says. “We'll be back in a few days to get you some fish." She takes it gratefully with a smile. "Alright, you three can go back now, I know you've all got a stressful day," Eliza says with a slight frown. My Mom's eyes open slightly in fear, so Rye steps up to speak for her. "It'll all be fine, Eliza. Have a good day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You too, dear," She responds. Rye opens the door for Mom andI. We leave and start heading towards our house. "Mom." Rye tries to get her attention. "Mom!" He says, louder this time. "What?" Mom asks, snapping back to reality. "Stop worrying so much, it's Iris's first year in, she won't get picked." He tries to comfort her. "That's what I said about my sister," She says as tears swell in her eyes. Rye looks down, knowing he just triggered memories Mom so desperately wants to forget. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry..." Rye remorses. "You're fine, let's just hurry up and get back home," She says. We walk faster until we reach our home. It's nothing big, but it can fit all five of us. It's grey and dirty on the outside, with some dark wood stairs leading up to the matching door. We walk up those steps, each one releasing a loud creak, before Mom opens the door. We all step inside, take off our shoes, and I go into the kitchen where my Dad and Iris are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walk in and see them both working on a tiny cake for later. "Hey," I say as I enter. "Willow, why did you leave to hunt? There are peacekeepers everywhere," Dad says, worried as usual. "Dad, it's okay, we went out before the sun even rose and left before the Peacekeepers made their way through town," I reassure him. "Dad's making cheese buns today!" Iris jumps in excitedly. "Really? I didn't know he had the ingredients to make those again," I say. "Well, I was able to find the money to buy those ingredients. I'll start making them after the Reaping so they'll be fresh tonight," He explains. Suddenly, he tenses up slightly."Iris, why don't you go tell Mom and Rye about the cheese buns." She nods her head and runs off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's 12 now, but is still stuck in her childlike mind filled with bright colors and colorful lands. Eliza thinks it's her way of coping with all the chaos of our world. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask, knowing whenever he sends people out of the room, it means he needs to talk. His eyes glaze over in a way I've only seen a few times. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad?" I ask. He starts breathing heavily and gripping the counter until his knuckles turn white. "Dad, whatever you're seeing isn't real." This has happened before, but a larger flashback like this isn’t common. It’s one of the many scars the Capitol has left on my parents. Occasionally we all have to play the "real or not real" game with him, or we just have to let him grip the edge of a chair until it passes. He rarely gets violent anymore, but with everything happening today I can’t risk him getting out of control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom," I call out slightly louder and more worried than my usual tone of voice. "I need you in here." She quickly makes her way into the kitchen, and it takes her only seconds to see what's going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Peeta, it's not real." She says calmly, so she doesn't scare him. Gently, she wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head on his back. "It's okay," She whispers. In a few seconds, his eyes open back up, and he lets go of the counter. "You," He says, pointing to me. His darkened eyes stare daggers sending a chill down my spine. "You're my daughter. Real or not real?" He asks. "Real," I respond. It takes a moment before a look of realization spreads across his face. "I'm so sorry, Willow." He says, holding his head in his hands. "You're okay, Dad,” I respond. I hug him tightly, glad to have him back, then step back.  “I'm going to tell Iris to start getting ready." I leave the room and walk into the main room where Iris is sitting next to Rye. "Iris, you should start getting ready for today," I tell her. Panic spreads across her face at my words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going to be okay, Iris." Rye tries to comfort her. She runs up the stairs to our shared room to get ready. “Did Dad have another episode?” He asks me. I nod in response, it’s strange how our Dad can go from the nicest man, to one filled with Capitol driven hatred in a matter of seconds. "What dress is she going to wear?" I ask Mom as she walks into the room. "One the Capitol gave you aunt Prim after my first games," She explains. We sit in silence for a few moments, the only noise comes from Dad working in the kitchen. "She'll be fine," Mom tries to reassure us but mainly herself. "Yes, she will be. No matter what," I respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This scares my Mom slightly, I can see it on her face. It’s destined one of us will be reaped and thrown into the games, we just don’t know when. It’s like Rose dangling a bomb over our house everyday until he decides it’s time to let go and destroy our family once again. After he took over, almost everyone who had a close relationship with any significant person in the resistance was killed. This included anyone from Capitol citizens to Victors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mom tells me stories of those killed by President Rose: Haymitch, Gale, Johanna, a woman named Tigris, Cressida, Annie, Plutarch, and so many others.  They made an exception, though, any of these people who had children who would one day be eligible for the Reaping were spared. That’s what happened to Johanna Mason and Annie Odair. The Capitol didn’t know Johanna had a daughter until they had already killed her. Johanna’s daughter, Tanya,  ended up going into the 10th games and winning. Annie’s son, Finn, ended up being reaped for the 5th games and dying in 2nd place. This caused Annie’s suicide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Willow, Rye," Mom starts. "You two should go get ready now." I walk upstairs as Rye goes into the small bathroom below the stairs he always gets ready in. We were lucky to find such a decent house, Iris and I share a bed upstairs, my parents have their room, and Rye sleeps in the living area. I walk into our room to see Iris brushing her long blonde hair on the bed. "Hey, flower," I say, using the nickname I've used since we were little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's something everyone calls her because of the fact she looks like a fresh flower. Mom says she looks a lot like Aunt Primrose, but different at the same time. Iris is tiny for her age, she's scrawny despite how well we eat compared to others, but she's absolutely beautiful. Iris and I look almost opposite each other, she has long golden yellow hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin like Dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I, on the other hand, look like Mom with my long dark hair and olive skin. My striking feature is my Dad's eyes, though, which throws some people off. Rye looks exactly like my Dad with golden hair and pale skin. But, he has grey eyes like my Mom. Despite the fact he looks like my Dad, he's closest to Mom. I don't have a specific parent I'm the closest to, but Iris likes to hang out and bake with Dad more than hunt in the woods with the rest of us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you nearly ready?" I ask her. "I need to get dressed and have Momma do my hair," She chirps out. "What did Momma pick out for you?" She grabs the dress of our bed and holds it up for me. It's difficult to see the details of it because of how she's holding it, but it's a muted purple dress with no other distinctions I can see at the moment. "Let me brush my hair so you can get changed," I tell her. She gives me the wooden comb Mom made for us and starts to strip out of her clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I start to brush my long, wavy hair. I don't usually have it up, I like to have my hair draped down the sides of my head. Iris is like Mom and prefers to keep it in a side braid. Iris interrupts my brushing by throwing my dress at me. "This is your dress, Willow." I hold it up and see it's one my Mom used to wear. It's from the Capitol, and the tag on the inside says it was made by Cinna. I smile at the fact Mom gave me one of his dresses. It's a grey long sleeve dress that should end at around my mid-thigh. I get up and strip out of my hunting clothes before pulling the dress over my head. "Willow!" Iris squeals. "You look beautiful!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, flower," I say with a smile. Iris is struggling to get her dress over her head, so I step over to her to help. We manage to pull it over her head, and I fix the collar. I step back and look at the dress. On top of the muted purple, it has a flat collar around her neck. The top half of her dress fits her tightly, and it tapers out at the waist until it hits her knees. It's plain and modest, yet so beautiful on her. "You look even better, Iris." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggles in response then runs out the door and down the stairs. At some point during that motion, I hear a thud and an "I'm okay!" I laugh slightly at that, then go back to the bed to put on the grey shoes Mom laid out for me. I see a paper sticking out from under my pillow. I pull it out and see its a folded note with my name on the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I open it, something falls out. I pick up the small object and see what it is. It's mother's Mockingjay pin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's dirtier than it used to be and even has some scratches on it. If a Peacekeeper were to see this pin, I'd be arrested and publicly beat. I open the note that it fell out of.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Willow,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As you know, this pin was given to me by a good friend. You should consider giving it to Iris. To protect her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, Mom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I spend a few moments looking at the pin, a symbol of the temporary freedom given to Panem. This same pin almost destroyed my Mom's entire world, why would she give it to me? I bury it in my pocket and go downstairs so Mom can do my hair. I see that Iris's hair has already been done in one braid laid on her shoulder. My Dad and Rye aren’t in sight, so I guess they're still getting ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Willow, let's do your hair now," Mom says. She's already dressed and cleaned up. She's wearing a light blue flowy dress that goes down to her knees with matching shoes. Her hair is up in a braided bun like it usually is during this day of the year. She plasters a smile on her face, undoubtedly for Iris's sake, but behind it, I can see all her pain. I can see it partially because I know her so well, and also because I know all she's been through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris barely knows about the past Hunger Games, and Rye knows only a little less than I do. Mom tells us that Iris is just too fragile right now, that we should let her live in her magical imaginary world instead of the one the rest of us grew up in; Reality. She knows about the games, we couldn't avoid that, but Mom and Dad haven't told her about everything else. Why our family has a constant threat hanging over us, why we can't sing to the Mockingjay's, and why our parents are both respected and hated through all of Panem.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sit cross-legged in front of the chair my Mom sits in. She starts by brushing my hair with a broader comb that she made, then puts some hair oil from the Capitol in it, making my wavy hair look more put together. "There," she says, showing the small handheld mirror in front of my face. "That's all you need."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look nearly the same, yet so much different. Maybe it's my hair or the dress. Or, it's because I haven't looked into a mirror in so long. "You look beautiful, Willow," She compliments me. "Thank you, Mom." Iris is nearly speechless, "Wow!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Iris," I say while laughing a bit. She may be stuck in her own world most of the time, but she does bring light into ours. Dad and Rye make their way downstairs, and into the living area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Are we all ready?" Dad asks. Ready? Who could ever be ready for the Reaping? I can tell Dad is trying his best to keep all of us calm, especially Mom and Iris, by attempting to make this like a typical outing. I nod in response to his question. Iris runs up to him and wraps her arms around his waist. "Daddy, I'm scared." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," He comforts her. "We all get scared." I've been eligible for four years now, and it still manages to frighten me. "Iris," I approach her as I remember the pin. "I have something to give you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wrap my hand around the Mockingjay pin in my pocket. "Here," I say, pulling the pin out. "To protect you." I hand it to her and place it in her hands. "That's Momma’s, I can't take it," She argues. "Well, now it's yours. Put it in your pocket, so no one sees." She shoves it deep in her pocket. Then, the first horn blares through the District signaling we need to start heading out for the Reaping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris runs towards Dad and wraps her arms around him again. He kneels down to her level so he can comfort her better. "C'mon, we need to go," Rye says, going towards the door. "You're going to be okay, Iris," Dad says as he lets go of her. "No! Don't let me go please," Iris pleads as Dad let's go. He picks her up, and we all head out the door. As we leave, the second horn goes off, signaling everyone should be outside by now. We walk towards the Justice Building with the rest of the District. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a slow walk, quickened slightly by the Peacekeepers behind the large group. It only takes us minutes to get to the roped-off sections in front of the Justice Building, where we're separated by age and gender. "Alright, Iris," Dad says. "I have to put you down now, but we'll see you right after."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sets her down, which earns an automatic cry from Iris. "Iris, it's going to be okay, you're going to be okay. Just stay with Willow and Rye until you have to go to your section, and you'll be fine." Mom explains to her. Iris clings to my side as Mom and Dad start to walk away. "We love you. We'll see you right after." Dad says before getting washed away in the large group of parents walking to their section. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of us get signed in, then head to our designated sections. I file myself in with the other 16-year-old girls, and I see Rye has done the same with the 15-year-old boys. The oldest kids are sectioned off in the front, and the youngest, like Iris, are in the back. Parents of the children surround the massive square of us, and other adults stand in the very back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of them place bets on who will be reaped (I imagine my name is always part of the gamble), and others mourn for the child who is Reaped. I spot my parents in the front. Dad is standing behind Mom with his arms wrapped around her front, so I can only see his back. They’re still respected throughout some of the Districts, mainly 12, for their sacrifice. We learn about them in school, as well as the entirety of the second rebellion, but it’s all washed over with Capitol propaganda versus what actually happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The loud voice of twelve's escort, Safa Sinclair, interrupts my thoughts. "Welcome! Welcome, everyone! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor…" She yells ecstatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This year, she sports a long, curly light blue wig with matching makeup. Her dress and shoes also match the hair. "Now, before we begin, we have an extraordinary film brought to you all the way from the Capitol!" She announces. The fanfare plays, and the giant screen above the building lights up with the Capitol symbol.</span>
</p><p><em><span>"War, terrible war." </span></em><span>President Rose's sharp voice booms over the footage.</span><em><span> "Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land.</span></em> <em><span>Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. They temporarily defeated us, but we brought them into place once again as the great Capitol we are. We swore to never see such division and destruction again. And so it was decreed that each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute, one young man and woman, to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage, and sacrifice. The lone victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we keep our future intact."</span></em></p><p>
  <span>The fanfare cuts out, and the footage stops. I chuckle to myself, knowing President Rose just copied what President Snow had said. "I just love that!" Safa says with a wide smile. She takes a moment to smile brightly at the cameras before continuing. "Now, the time has come for us to select one young man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 in the 14th annual Hunger Games," Safa says. From what my Mom says, they don't like to acknowledge the 75 Hunger Games before the revolution. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As always, ladies first." She says. She slowly walks towards the giant glass ball filled with folded papers, four of which have my name, and one with Iris's name. She slowly, tediously, reaches around the bowl to grab a paper. Finally, she gets a hold of one of them and walks brightly towards the microphone again. She opens up the folded paper. I find myself thinking what every other girl is thinking at this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please don't be me. Please don't be me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It's selfish, but it's true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She calls out the name. I freeze in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Iris Mellark!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No. There's no way. Iris only has her name in once. I know girls who have their name in 50 times. This can't be happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are you?" Safa asks into the crowd. My body feels frozen in place. I can't turn around to look at her, but I can hear the footsteps of the other girls moving out of the way. "There she is!" Safa exclaims. "Well, hurry up on here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can barely breathe, my throat feels like it's closing up, and my tongue feels like sand. I don't know if I want to scream, cry, or pass out. I hear Peacekeepers march down the center aisle. Through the corner of my eye, I can see two guiding Iris's frail body towards the stage. I turn my head slightly and see all of the happiness sucked right out of her body. She's lost all of her light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Iris!" I push my way to where she is, where my little sister is about to walk into death. Three Peacekeepers grab my arms. "No! Iris!" I push them off me because I know what I have to do now. Sorry, Mom. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" There are gasps all through the square. "Well! I believe we have a volunteer!" Safa exclaims happily. Iris runs to me and wraps her arms around my waist tightly. "Willow, no! You can't go!" She sobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Iris, it's okay. Go find Mom and Dad now, it's going to be okay." She still won't let go of me no matter how hard I try to pry her off. "Iris! Let go and find Dad!" Her arms leave my waist, but her screams still continue. I turn around and see Rye holding Iris in his arms. "Go," He tells me before walking away. The Peacekeepers grab my arms and pull me to the right side of the stage. "District 12's first volunteer in over 30 years!" Safa exclaims before walking to the right side of the stage. She grabs my arm and leads me to the front of the stage next to her microphone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now," Her voice echoes through the square. "What's your name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Willow Mellark," I choke out. "Mellark! The daughter of not one, but two victors!" She exclaims, emphasizing the word two. "And I'll bet my liver that was your little sister, wasn't it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," I reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes shift up from the ground, and I see my family. The sight of my Mom practically rips my heart into two. Broken, terrified, and defeated. The once Mockingjay, symbol of hope, has met her match. Dad has the same look of defeat in his eyes. He can try all he wants to remain strong for everyone else, but I know inside he’s fighting off too many flashbacks to hide how he’s feeling. Iris is just getting over her sobs, clinging onto Dad for dear life. Rye is maintaining his strength better than Dad, though. He has an arm around them, trying his best to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exciting things happening today!" Safa exclaims. "Now, onto the men!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, no, it can't be Rye. I can practically see the Capitol headline. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>The children of Katniss and Peeta Mellark to go into the Hunger Games! Who will win?!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The image makes me nauseous. Safa walks to the left of the stage and grabs a pape, then walks back to where I am. "Xavier Reed!" She announces. A sigh of relief nearly escapes my lips before I realize that I know him. He's the same age as me, so we have some classes in school together. Like many other kids my age in District 12, I don't know him well, but I did grow up with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watch as he walks towards the right part of the stage. His brown eyes are wide as he walks up the steps. I haven't seen him around much lately, so he looks a bit different than I last saw him. He's taller now, and much more muscular since joining the wrestling team. His brown hair is slicked back with gel, which is different from his usual messy hair, and he wears a white button down with grey trousers. "Now, here are your tributes from District 12!" She says, trying to show our frightened faces off to the cameras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, you two, shake hands," She tells us. We both turn to each other and shake hands. His hand is tough and strong from his exercises, mine are probably similar from hunting. We turn back to the crowd as Safa smiles like a maniac. “Happy Hunger Games! And, may the odds be ever in your favor!" She finishes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, now," She says, turning us around towards the justice building. When the doors close behind us, one Peacekeeper grabs my arm, and another grabs Xavier's. They guide us into separate rooms, time to say goodbye. The room I'm put in has red and gold wallpaper, a bookshelf up against the wall filled with Hunger Games Archives, and a red velvet couch. I sit and wait for my family to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes only a few minutes for the door to open. "You have 20 minutes," The Peacekeeper tells us. Mom, Dad, Rye, and Iris walk into the room. Iris is the first to run up to me and sit in my lap. I wrap my arms around her like I have many times before. "Iris," I say. "You're going to be okay. It's all going to be okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Willow," Mom says as she sits next to us. "We only have 20 minutes to give you as much information as possible, so listen carefully." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad sits on the other side of me. "First, do not run straight to the cornucopia," She says. "You don't want to get caught up in the bloodbath." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But, try and grab one of the backpacks located farther from the cornucopia," Dad adds in. “They may not have much, but they have enough to get by for a day or two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your first mission should be to find water, clean water. I've already taught you how to make sure the water is clean to drink," Mom says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And, make alliances, but don't get too close to anyone," Dad says. "They’re just going to die in the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both tell me their different pieces of advice from their past games. From different combat strategies, which Districts are most likely to be trusted, and how to deal with varying types of Mutts and gamemaker traps. I guess it's been about 15 minutes once they are done speaking. "Any last advice?" I ask them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay alive," Dad replies. "Iris," I say, setting her on the ground and off my lap. "We have to say goodbye now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," She starts. "Listen, Iris," I try to keep her from throwing a fit. "Everything will be the same, just like I'm still here, I promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it won't be, you’ll be gone," She says. "I won't be gone for long, I promise," I reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris reaches into her pocket and pulls out the Mockingjay pin. "Here," She says. "To protect you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She places the pin in my hand, and I quickly close it into a fist. "Thank you. I promise I'll find a way to wear it in the arena," I say. Tribute tokens were banned in the arena once the games started again. They say it’s because of Glimmer and her poison ring, but we all know the real reason why. I put it in my pocket and hug her again. I stand up and walk over to Rye, who has remained silent this entire time. He wraps me in a hug first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You try your best to win, Willow," He says. "Show Rose he can't bring our family down, that we're stronger than ever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will," I reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Willow, I mean it. You better come home." I'm taken back slightly by the sudden tone of anger in his voice. "I will, I promise," I reply. He lets me go, and I walk over to my parents. That's when the tears start to appear. My parents have been through so much already; it hurts me to put them through more. I hug my Mom first, and she doesn't try to stop her sobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom," I say. "It's going to be okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," She replies doubtfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opens, and I see the Peacekeeper. "One minute."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Mom." I don't tell her this enough. "I love you more, Willow. Try your best to survive," She replies. With tears in my eyes I nod, then go over to Dad, who's trying to keep the cries in. I hug him and sob into his chest. "I love you, Willow," He cries. "I love you more, Dad," I reply with my tears fading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Peacekeeper walks back into the room. "It's time," He says sternly. "Willow, no!" Iris cries while clinging to my waist. Rye grabs her as she screams and they all start to leave the room. "I love you guys!" I yell just before the door slams closed. I sit back on the couch and wait to see if anyone else will stop by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, the door opens, and Eliza walks into the room. "You have 5 minutes," The Peacekeeper says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eliza," I say. She opens her arms for me, and I start to tear up again. "It's okay to cry, Willow," She tells me. I let her wrap her arms around me and comfort me. "Please help my family if I die, Mom and Dad can't quit on Rye and Iris," I plead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise I will make sure they're okay," She responds. "Thank you." She wipes the tears from my face for me. She's always been the kindest to all of us and treated us like family when we needed family the most. "Thank you for everything you do for us, Eliza."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honey, it's my pleasure to help you after all you guys do to help me. You’re my family.” Make sure you spend some time learning about the different plants, I don't want to see you die from eating a coy-leaf salad," She jokes while trying to lighten my mood. I remember when I was about 7, I grabbed dozens of coy-leaves and brought them to Eliza and Mom. Coy-leaves are extremely poisonous to consume, but I hadn’t known this at the time. "I don't think I'm that stupid," I joke back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," She says. "I'm going to go now, I expect to see you back in a few months." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>q"I'll try my best," I respond. We embrace one last time before she walks out the door. I'm stuck with myself now. I've never had many friends, and all of my parent's old friends were killed, so I can't think of anyone who'd want to visit me. About ten minutes later, the Peacekeeper enters the room and escorts me outside to the truck, which will take us to the train station. There, I meet up with Xavier and Safa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, children, we're going to the train station," She says, in her Capitol accent. "I expect both of you to be on your best behavior. I had absolutely horrid children last year." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We all step into the truck and start to drive towards the train station. Safa is currently on a small phone, fussing to her friends about how I am one of the tributes and how she finally had something interesting happen in District 12. It takes us only five minutes to reach the station, Xavier and I quiet the whole time. We step out, then Peacekeepers escort us to the train platform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My Dad said that when I was a baby, we went on the train to visit Annie Odair in District 4. But, neither of us remember that trip very well. The train comes to a sudden halt in front of us, and the doors slide open. Inside is the most luxurious place I've ever seen. Even the Justice Building isn't this nice. I've never been to the Capitol, I've only seen pictures in school and from my parent's memory book. If the train looks like this, what will the Capitol look like in person? My jaw drops slightly, and I see Xavier's is the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Safa says brightly. "I know, isn't this just wonderful! Just wait until you see your cabins." She guides Xavier and I to a different train car. There's a hallway between two doors, she shows Xavier into the one on the left, and me to the right. "You have a wide variety of clothing here, Willow," Safa says. "Get showered and ready for dinner in one hour."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walks out of the cabin and shuts the door behind her. The room is plain with white furniture, but the shower is the best part. There are so many buttons with options of what your shower experience will be. I click on a random one, because I'm overwhelmed with the number of choices, and step into the shower. Different types of soaps shoot into my hair, then some sort of conditioner, and after that, a body soap that smells of fresh flowers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once I'm done, I step out only to be met with air dryers all around me. In a matter of seconds, my body and hair are completely dry. I step into the closet and pick out a pair of black stretchy pants and a black shirt. I walk out into the dining cabin to see Xavier, Safa, and the back of someone else's head. "Sorry, I'm a little late," I apologize. "I got a little distracted by the shower."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xavier laughs at my attempt to make a joke, and Safa just smiles at me. "Well, come, sit down. It's time to meet your mentor," She says. I sit next to Xavier, who is in front of Safa and the mystery man I can now identify as Daton Fields. Daton is the one and only victor from District 12. He won the 2nd annual games by hiding out until the other tributes died of natural causes. So, according to the Capitol, not an exciting year. He's still in his 20's, like many of the other victors, but you can tell the games have left a toll on him. His hair is cut short but very messy, and his beard has been reduced to a 5 o'clock shadow. He has dark bags under his brown eyes and currently has some form of booze in his hand. Not to mention, he's gained lots of weight since the games.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So," He says. "You volunteered, how sweet of you." He sets down the drink, which he had only taken a few sips of. "I mean, how stupid of you to walk right into death," He adds. "Thanks," I say sarcastically. Attendants place platters of food in front of us, which I have to stop myself from inhaling in one go. Instead, I take small bites, as Mom has always taught me, so I can savor the food I’m given. This must be some kind of cow meat that I've never tried before, it’s tender and full of flavorful juices. It is covered in a thick garlic sauce which coats the rice on the side of the plate. I've always loved my Dad's cooking, but this tops anything he could make. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So," Xavier says. "Can you, like, give us any advice?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Advice? What advice can I give you, you're both going to die anyway," Daton replies, taking a sip of his drink. "Daton, you have to give us advice, you're our mentor," Xavier says, more demanding. "I'm not going to let you stuff your face with food and watch us die."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daton glares at Xavier's remark then picks up his plate. "I don't feel like being judged while I eat, I'm going to my room." And, he walks off into the other train car. "What did I say about manners!" Safa says. "The one person you want on your side is your mentor!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry..." Xavier trails off. "Tomorrow at breakfast, you'll apologize to Daton," Safa says. She takes a minute to fix her composure, then flashes a bright smile again. "Why don't we watch a recap of the Reapings," She suggests. Well, we don't really get a say so as she walks over to grab the television remote. The television turns on, she clicks a few buttons, and the Capitol symbol shows up on the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the two hosts of the Hunger Games, Roseclear Price and Maxwell Voldaren, pop up on the screen. Roseclear sports his trademark red suit and gold hair. He has red makeup on his eyelids and lips to match the look. Maxwell wears a black and blue suit with matching hair and makeup. The black and blue blended together make him look like he’s been beaten and left with dark bruises. "Hello everyone," Roseclear says. "I am your host, Roseclear Price!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I am your co-host," Maxwell says. "Maxwell Voldaren. This year we have a very special Reaping!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yes, we have some exciting news from District 12 that we will get to later," Roseclear responds. It's pretty obvious they're talking about me. "Let's start with District 1, Brian, and Camilla." The two teenagers' faces show on the screen, along with their name and age. Brian, is large and muscular. He has blonde hair and hazel eyes. Camilla is darker than the other girls in the District with brown curly hair and brown eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"District 2, Jerry and Bella," Maxwell announces. Jerry is tall with dark hair and eyes. Bella is small and has blonde, almost white hair and dark eyes. I didn't know the Districts had access to hair dyes. The two kids from District 3 are small and frail, probably won't survive past the bloodbath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"District 4, Jay and Isla," Roseclear announces. Jay is extremely tall, even taller than the boy from 1, with dark hair and hazel eyes. He's muscular with tan skin, and overall doesn’t match the District 4 look. Isla, on the other hand, embodies District 4. She has golden hair and sea-green eyes along with tan skin. District 5 goes on, then 6, 7, 8, and 9. I zone out until 10 catches my eye. "District 10, Jaden and Ramona," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaden catches my eye immediately. He’s only 12, like Iris, and tiny compared to all the other boys who were reaped. Ramona, in contrast, is at least six feet tall and has more muscle than Brian. The look on her face says she’s ready to kill someone right off the bat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Next, is District 11 with Ty and Lily," Maxwell says. Ty is tall, but slender and has the same dark skin everyone in 11 has. Lily is only 13, but is around the same height as me一 not too tall and not too short. She fits the District 11 look just as well as Ty does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And now, the one you've all been waiting for, District 12," Our faces flash on the screen. "Xavier and, get this, Willow Mellark, the daughter of the star crossed lovers!" I see myself desperately trying to save Iris by volunteering for her, then a close up of my frightened face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As you can see, she most definitely takes after her mother. Willow Mellark volunteered for her own little sister," Roseclear speaks with a terrifying smile. Great, they're already comparing me to my Mom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So folks, that's all we have for today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it has been a very exciting day too!" Maxwell adds in. "We will be keeping you updated on the latest tribute news. Enjoy the rest of your day, Panem," Roseclear signs off. "So," Safa says, turning the television off. "What do we think about these tributes?" Xavier and I turn to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," Safa doesn't wait for us to reply. "I think District 4 will be one to look out for. Jay and Isla seem like a perfect pair. Oh! What about District 1!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't really want to think about them," Xavier says. "We're just going to have to kill them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lighten up, that's the fun part!" She exclaims before sighing. "Alright, children, we have a big day tomorrow. I'm going to bed now. You should too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stomps her way out of the train cart and into the next one over. "So," Xavier says. "How are you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine," I reply. "No, you're not. I know how your family is, is your Mom doing okay?" He asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you care?" I ask back. "Because your family has been through so much," He responds. "I feel bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't feel bad," I say. "We're stronger than most people think."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think about these tributes?" He switches the conversation. "Districts 1 and 2 will be the worst, but we knew that already,” I say. "Yeah, District 4 seems pretty tough, too," He adds. “And don’t even get me started on how scary that girl from 10 is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the boy?” I say. “Jaden? The little one from 10?” He asks. “Yeah. He’s so… fragile,” I respond. “Yeah, why do you ask?” He says. “It’s unfair that anyone that young goes into the games up against someone who’s 18 like Brian,” I respond. “You mean kids Iris’s age?” He asks. “Yes,” I say. “That’s why you volunteered for her,” He realizes. I nod in response. Last year, there was this little girl from District 7 that was beat to death by someone of Brian's stature, an image I’ll never be able to shake from my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, Willow, I'm heading to bed." He gets up from his seat. "Goodnight Xavier," I say. "Goodnight, Willow," He responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rewatch the Reapings and take note of each of the various tributes before heading back to my cabin. I change into a pair of soft shorts, but keep on the same shirt before crawling into the plush bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm emotionally exhausted from the day's events, so the soft pillow and blankets relax my body. My mind, however, is still filled with never ending thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How will I make it out of these games? Do I really want to survive them? Did President Rose do this on purpose? What's my family doing right now? Are they thinking of me? Why was Iris reaped out of all of them?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What does Rose have planned for me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I wake up, I have dry tears staining my face and my pillow. When I have nightmares, I don't jolt awake and scream like my Mom, I stay asleep through the misery. Last night's terrors were filled with President Rose's dark features hunting down Iris and slitting her throat. At some point, my Dad turned into a wolf mutt and tried to kill Mom. And, I was chased around by the boy from 4 in the woods. He held a trident in his right hand, ready to throw at my chest. </p><p>Through the window in my cabin, I see the morning sun rising in the sky, flooding the room with a bright yellow color Iris loves. Almost on cue, Safa knocks on the door to tell me breakfast is ready. I brush my hair and teeth, splash some cold water on my face, then change into some trousers and a black long sleeve. I walk into the dining cart and see Daton and Safa sitting at the table. I sit down in front of him and wait for the food to be served. "Good morning, Daton." I'll try my best to be kind to him today. "Good morning, at least you're nice to me," He replies. Unlike many other victors, he hasn't fallen to alcohol or morphling. But, he has declined to food—lots of it. </p><p>It's kind of funny, actually. The victor from District 12 of all places, eats his weight at every meal. "So," I say. "Are you ready to give us some advice?" I try to keep the tone friendly, but some snarkiness seeps its way through. Xavier walks into the car and sits next to me as I speak. </p><p>"You're the daughter of Katniss and Peeta, right?" Daton asks me. "Yeah. I already know I've got a target on my back," I reply. "Well, maybe to President Rose and the other tributes. But, the audience will be all over you. You'll be a crowd favorite, the second you step into the Capitol. I mean, imagine how they'll react to seeing the daughter of two victors, and not just any victors, the star-crossed lovers of District 12!" He laughs mockingly. </p><p>"Yeah we get it, can you help us out now?" Xavier snaps lightly. "Hang on Snappy, today you both need to learn how to please your audience," Daton explains. "Willow, you may already have some sponsors on your side, but you, Xavier, don't have them yet. Now, if you can clean up your stubborn attitude, you'll easily win them over." </p><p>"Be nice, boys," Safa tells them. "As I was saying," Daton says. "When we get to the Capitol station, there will be paparazzi and people asking you questions, especially you, Willow. Do not answer their questions, just smile and wave. The longer you keep them guessing who you really are, the better."</p><p>"How is that better?" I ask. "Save the personal info for the tribute interviews the night before the games," He replies. "It'll surprise them."</p><p>Some attendants set out platers in front of us, placing four for Daton. The meal is a cooked chicken egg placed on top of a steak with some grain underneath. On the side is some fresh fruit covered in a sweet syrup. We eat in silence except for Safa's occasional comments on the food. "Alright, children," Safa says, dabbing her face with a napkin. "We have a busy day ahead of us, and we're almost there, so you should prepare yourselves."</p><p>Everything in the train goes dark for a second as we pass through a tunnel, which I guess leads into the Capitol. We exit the tunnel, and I see the giant mountains surrounding the huge white buildings of the Capitol. There's a dam passing under the train track, which I know was destroyed some time ago and rebuilt. "Woah," Xavier says. "I know, right!" Safa exclaims. "Yeah, don't get too distracted by the pleasantries," Daton says. "What he means is," Safa says. "Enjoy yourselves here."</p><p>The train loops around the city before stopping at what I assume is the Tribute Center. "Okay, children, it's time to leave." Safa starts to push us towards the doors. We both stand in beside each other, and the doors open in front of us. There are about 20 Capitol reporters all trying to shove their cameras and microphones in my face.</p><p>"Willow! How are your parents doing?" <em> Probably horrible right now. </em></p><p>"Can you shoot arrows like your mom?" <em> I'm not really allowed to say. </em></p><p>"Why did you volunteer for that little girl?" <em> Because I'd rather have Rose slaughter me than my little sister.  </em></p><p>A few others try to catch an answer from me, shoving their microphones in my face. We walk through the doors into the Tribute Center, and the voices disappear behind us. "Alright, your prep teams will take you to get all cleaned up, then you'll meet your stylist," Safa explains. Capitol attendants take Xavier and I through hallways, then separate us into small rooms. </p><p>In my room, there's a girl with long purple hair with bangs. She has purple eyes and a slight lavender tint to her skin as well. To her right is another girl with dark skin and big, curly blue-green hair. On the other side of the room is a man with artificial blue eyes, short purple hair, and white skin. The girl with the purple eyes approaches me. "Hi, my name is Pixi," She introduces herself. "That's Denny," She points to the boy. "And, that's Turquoise," She points to the other girl.</p><p>"We're going to be your prep team for the games!" Pixi exclaims happily. Her voice is high pitched, but gentle compared to the Capitol accents nearly everyone else here has. "We're going to give you a small makeover and prep you to meet your stylist," Denny explains. </p><p>I nod as Turquoise guides me to a table to lay on. They strip me down and place a thin, blue gown on me. </p><p>Denny starts to brush through my hair as Pixi and Turquoise begin to rip the hairs off my body. I've never been waxed or shaved before, so each rip off my body feels like it's taking ten layers of skin with it. It feels like hours of waxing both my body and face before they finally stop. They strip me of the gown they placed on me and start hosing off my body with showerheads. Pixi starts plucking away at some of my eyebrow hairs as the door opens. </p><p>I sit up slightly to see who it is. A woman, tall and slender, walks in. She has dark coffee-colored skin that is covered with gold glitter on the prominent parts. She wears a red dress with lace going down to her knees. "What did I tell you guys about stripping them down completely," She says. "It makes them uncomfortable."</p><p>"Sorry, Seraphina," Pixi apologizes. The woman looks towards me, then hands me the thin gown. "Hi, my name is Seraphina, and I'm going to be your stylist." I put on the gown again and fix my hair the way I like it. "I'm Willow," I reply. "I know who you are, Willow Mellark." She waves her hand, and the prep team leaves. "I like my clients to be comfortable, and they make everyone uncomfortable," She says. I smile a bit at her comment. "Listen," She says. "I know you're going through a difficult time right now. So, I'm going to try and make it as relaxing and enjoyable as I possibly can. First, we need to find a way to wow the audience tonight at the Tribute Parade."</p><p>She opens up her notebook and flips through a few pages. "I've already talked about the outfits with Xavier's stylist, Angel, and we've decided to not have you two go out in a flaming suit." </p><p>"Really? That's all they've been doing for years." I reply. "Yes, that's why we want to change that. Make you two stand out. Here, look at this," She shows me her notebook, and I see the sketches. It's an all-black dress, but instead of being shiny like others wore in the past, it's completely matte. The dress itself will have some smoke radiating off it, but no fire like my Mom's dress. </p><p>"So instead of looking like a girl on fire, or a random mine worker, you'll look like actual coal your District has started to harvest again," She explains. It's a pretty basic idea, but the execution will be beautiful. "It looks amazing," I say. "Alright, well, let's get you started," She replies. The prep team walks back into the room on cue and starts to set up my makeup. </p><p>It takes nearly an hour, but when I'm done, I see they've kept the dark makeup subtle, but present. There's a light dusting of black eyeshadow going all around my eye, and on the lid is a gold glitter. My lips and face stay relatively plain as well, and my dark hair has been curled even more than normal. Seraphina brings in my dress and helps me slip it on. It's just what I had imagined from the sketches. It's a matte black, long dress. The top wraps around my neck, showing off my arms and back. There are small wisps of smoke radiating off from the bottom and crawling their way up. "It's perfect," I say. </p><p>"You look stunning!" Denny exclaims suddenly. I laugh a slight thank you out to him before we all walk out of the room and to the chariot loading station. We're one of the first people ready, even before Xavier, so I spend a few minutes petting the dark horse that will lead my chariot. </p><p>"Wow, you look pretty terrifying,"</p><p>I turn around and see the boy from District 4, the same one in my dreams last night. "Let me guess, District 12? I can tell by the mysterious darkness that radiates from you," He says. I nod and look at his outfit. "Let me guess, District 4? I can tell by the lack of clothing on your body," I say. He's shirtless, showing off his toned stomach and arms, and he has some netted shorts on the lower half of his body. "Yep, you got it," He laughs out. He flashes a smile at me, showing off his perfect teeth. </p><p>"I'm Jay Douglas," He says. "Willow Mellark," I reply. "Oh, Mellark? Like the daughter of the star crossed lovers?" He's a bit stunned. "Yeah, guess it's pretty insane, right?" I reply. "Well, I will say you look stunning in that getup," He tells me with a smirk. No one other than family has ever complimented me like that. I catch myself blushing at his words, but thankfully, he probably can’t see it underneath the thick makeup. "Thank you," I say, deciding to play along with whatever game he’s playing. "You don't look too bad yourself, Jay."</p><p>He smiles, and I swear I can see a faint blush appear on his face. "Thank you," He says. "I'll see you later, Willow." He walks away to his chariot as Xavier approaches me. "Who was that?" He asks. "Jay from 4," I respond. He's wearing something similar to my dress, except in a shirt and pants. His top is cut off at the sleeves, which shows off his arms, and his pants radiate the same smoke as mine. Now, more tributes have appeared. The careers keep staring at me strangely and I can’t tell if they want me as an ally, or if they’re thinking of ways to kill me.</p><p>"Alright," Seraphina says as she approaches us. "You guys look incredible, it's nearly time to load up." Daton and Safa walk towards us, Daton with some sort of small cake in hand and Safa with a wide smile. "Oh, my word! You look stunning, Willow!" Safa exclaims. "Hey, you two look somewhat badass," Daton says. "Good job Sera."</p><p>"Tributes mount up, tributes mount up." The speakers go off, and the fanfare starts to play. "Alright, It's showtime!" Daton yells, slightly tipsy. Xavier and I stand side by side in the chariot. "Smile and wave kids, it's your time," Daton says. "Look like you couldn't be happier to be here when you get out there, okay?" Seraphina says. We both nod in response, and the horse starts to gallop forward. </p><p>I nearly fall backward, but Xavier grabs my hand to stabilize me. "Thank you," I chuckle. "No problem, I'll help you stay standing," He responds. Throughout the whole ride, he grips onto my hand to help me stand straight up. The crowd goes wild once they see me. My parents are still loved here despite the fact my Mom turned 13 districts against them, and on top of that, killed their president. I smile and wave at them, occasionally blowing kisses. I look over to Xavier and see him smiling at a group of young girls, probably about our age. So far, we’ve gotten along excellent. I couldn't ask for a better District partner.</p><p>Xavier and I are like instant best friends, I guess he just has that effect on people. We were never close and rarely ever saw each other out of school, but he’s always been kind to myself and other kids. He floats around between the wrestling boys and some of the merchant kids because his family owns the tailor shop Iris loves. They make the standard clothing for the District, but also make some colorful dresses Iris constantly begs for.</p><p>  The chariots park in a semi-circle below the balcony President Rose sits in. Our horse comes to a stop just as Rose stands to face the crowd. The crowd gives an applause to rival mine, and he waves his hand to them. The crowd silences as his lips open to speak. "Welcome Tributes," Rose starts. He’s still young, only in his 40’s, but he’s already had so much Capitol surgery done. His face is inhumanly defined to match his sharp, commanding voice. Both his hair and eyes are jet black, and his suit is all white with a red rose pinned to the right side of his chest. </p><p>"Welcome. We salute your courage and your honor. And, we wish you a happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" The crowd cheers for him, and the chariots start to make their final loop around the Avenue, before the horses stop in the same place we mounted up. Xavier and I step off our chariots and walk towards our happy prep teams. "Oh, that was incredible!" Seraphina exclaims happily. "Nice job kids, now we can start talking about that survival stuff Xavier so desperately wants to discuss," Daton says, patting him on the back.  </p><p>"Willow," Xavier whispers in my ear. "Behind you." I turn around and see Jay walking towards me. I walk away from my group and catch the glares of some of the other tributes. "Wow," Jay says. "What a showstopper you are, Miss Mellark." I smile a bit at his comment. "Well, the crowd was quite literally drooling over your chest muscles, so you're the real showstopper here," I reply playfully. </p><p>"Well, Willow, I may need to ask Daton Fields over there to put in a good word for me, you're too pretty to not be on my side." He flashes another smile at me. I catch myself blushing again before realizing what he's trying to do. He's trying to win me over so we can be allies in the arena. I'm sure a lot of other tributes are thinking about it as well. Or, maybe he’s trying to fake a relationship between the two of us so he can win. </p><p>Jay is using his charm to lure me into his death trap. I shouldn't be stupid like this, he's planning on killing me. I walk closer to him, nearly up against his chest, stand up on the tips of my toes, and whisper in his ear. "What makes you think I wouldn't be on your side, Jay." I catch his stunned expression and bright blush before walking away. </p><p>
  <em> Two can play at this game. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun sets into the night sky as the glass elevator shoots up to the penthouse. Tributes get exceptional treatment during their time in the Capitol. Attendants serving us with whatever we desire, luxurious products, more clothing than I could ever think of, and the most amazing food. Each District gets its own floor, District 1 at the bottom, and District 12 at the top. 1 and 2, supposedly, don’t get the same treatment we do because they already have similar luxuries back home. </p><p>The elevator doors open and reveal the suite we'll be staying in for the next week. "Alright, children, tomorrow we wake up extra early for the first day of training," Safa says. "You two wash up, then meet us here for a late dinner." Xavier and I are escorted to our rooms by attendants. I strip off the dress, which is still smoking, and fold it up at the edge of the bed. I step into the shower and get the same treatment I had on the train. This time, though, instead of using the fresh flower scent I use the primrose scent. Aunt Prim died during the war, so I never got the chance to meet her. Mom says she had a kind, gentle soul that was taken from us too soon. Actually, the day of her death is soon. If I make it out of here alive, I’ll be home in time. If I don’t make it out alive, Mom will have to mourn the deaths of two of her loved ones. <em> I can’t do that to her.  </em></p><p>I turn the shower cold to shock me out of my thoughts, then turn it off completely. I get blown dry, then change into black stretchy pants and a dark red shirt. I walk out into the main living area to see Safa, Seraphina, my prep team, Angel, and Daton sitting at the table. I sit down with Xavier following after a few minutes. Tonight's dish is lamb stew with dried plums served on grain—my Mom's favorite meal. I remember once she tried to make this exact dish at home because of how much she liked it. But this, the Capitol version, is so much better. I can see why she loves it so much. </p><p>For dessert, they serve chocolate-covered strawberries, small cakes for each of us, and hot chocolate. I've never had hot chocolate before, but my Dad says it's his favorite. Xavier, Daton and I eat the dessert quickly while the others eat at a reasonable pace. "So, Willow," Daton says. "I hear you can shoot as good as your mom."</p><p>I freeze slightly. <em> I can't talk about this here. </em>"She taught me when I was really little," I say. "But I haven't picked up a bow since going past the fence was punishable."</p><p>After the electricity could no longer support the fence, going past it wasn’t legal but peacekeepers didn’t stop anyone from going past. But, when I turned 7, it was enforced again after a boy was hurt by a wolf. Now we have to go past the fence before the sun rises, and return within two hours of daylight to avoid the Peacekeepers.</p><p>He nods slightly and furrows his eyebrows in suspicion, knowing my family and I are still active traders of game at The Hob. "Yeah, okay," He replies. "Well, you should still try and use that to your advantage. But, both of you listen, don't only stay at the weapon and combat training stations. Most tributes die of natural causes, so spend some time at survival stations."</p><p>One of the attendants takes my empty plate from in front of me. "Thank you," I say, turning towards her. I look into her eyes and see something or someone familiar. She is older, has dark skin and honey brown eyes. "Do I know you?"</p><p>She goes wide-eyed, and Safa gasps. "You are not supposed to speak to the Avox's unless you're giving them an order!" She exclaims. "What's an Avox?" Xavier asks. "A traitor of some sort, they cut her tongue out so she can't speak," Seraphina explains. “You wouldn’t know her.”  But I do know her, I know I do, I just can't pin a name to her face. "Oh, I know!" Xavier says. "Kimmy Jackson! You know, the girl a grade below who's always singing?" Of course I know Kimmy Jackson, I don't know her well, but she's acquaintances with Rye. "I thought she looked familiar too, and now I know they look nearly identical.”</p><p>Kimmy Jackson is a merchant who works at the sweet shop. She's pale-skinned with blue eyes and blonde hair. They look absolutely nothing alike, but I know Xavier is just trying to save me from a bad situation. "Oh yeah! They could be sisters!" I respond. The table relaxes, and everyone else finishes their food. We're dismissed from the table to our rooms after everyone finishes. Xavier and I walk side by side until we reach our rooms. </p><p>"Willow," He says. "Daton was telling me that we have access to the roof on this floor. He says it's really nice, you can see the whole city, but it's tough to hear one another because of the wind." I understand what he's saying. We can talk about anything and not worry about others hearing us. "Sure, let's go."</p><p>He takes me to a door that leads to a flight of steps. We walk on to the roof, and I'm amazed by the view. The lights twinkle into the night sky, cars zoom on the street below us, and I hear some people shout below. "Couldn't someone jump from here?" Xavier asks. "No, there's a force field that sends people back," I say, knowing the information from my Dad. The cool night time wind sends a chill up my spine and I wrap my arms around myself. "Are you cold?" He asks. "No, I'm fine," I reply. Despite my words, he takes off his coat and wraps it around me. "Thank you," I say. </p><p>"So, how do you know the Avox?" He asks quietly. It would be nearly impossible to hear us talk because of the wind, but better safe than sorry. "I don't know her name, but she looks so familiar," I say. I go through all the people I've seen in my mind, trying to match a name to the face. "She looks like she could be from 11."</p><p>"Maybe," He responds. Who do I know from District 11, though? “How do you think your parents are doing right now?” He asks. “No clue, probably just trying to survive for Iris and Rye,” I respond. “What about yours?”</p><p>“They’re most likely acting like nothing happened. They’ve never cared to give me any attention in the past, why would they now?” He responds. “They didn’t even come to say goodbye to me.” I couldn’t imagine my parents not saying goodbye to me, let alone acting like I don’t exist. “I’m sorry,” I say. “Don’t be, it’s always been like that,” He replies. We sit in an awkward silence while taking in the sight of the city. </p><p>“What happened to District 13?” He asks. I’m taken aback by this question, no one has asked, or even talked about District 13 since Rose came into power. “I don’t really know,” I say. “My Mom says the Capitol wants us to think they were destroyed again, but they're probably working underground again.” “I doubt it,” He says. “Rose learned from all of President Snow’s mistakes. Probably made sure they were completely gone.”</p><p>I don’t reply, I like to think that they’re still there, working on ways to bring down the Capitol again. It pains me to think all my parents went through was for nothing, that this is how it’ll be forever. We sit for a few more moments before he stands up. “I think we should head to bed, we have a big day tomorrow!” He mocks Safa’s Capitol accents with an equally creepy smile. I laugh in response and stand up along with him. He grabs my hand and leads me back down the steps into our suite. “Goodnight, Willow,” He says. “Goodnight,” I respond before walking into my room and closing the door.  </p><p>The room is nearly identical to the one on the train. I make my way into the soft bedding and allow myself to relax. As usual, I wonder how my family is. Maybe my parents are holding up well after the parade, or maybe Rye had to drag them out of bed. Right now, there's probably tons of news coverage of the parade so I know they've seen me. I wish I could call them or even write a letter. Just to let them know I'm holding up well.</p><p>Then, the Avox creeps into my mind. I know I've seen those same eyes somewhere, but I can't remember who's they belong to. My thoughts eventually dissipate into incoherent ones, and the plush bed drags me into sleep. </p><p>When I wake up, I again have tears soaking my pillow, and even some fresh ones dripping down my face. The images of last night consisted of the brown eyes and tongues being cut out of mouths. I'm able to shake some of the images from my head before Safa knocks at the door. "Breakfast is nearly ready!"</p><p>I leave the warmth of the bed and decide not to change yet. I brush my teeth and detangle my hair before making my way into the dining room. Xavier meets me about halfway and greets me with a good morning. This breakfast consists of fluffy pancakes, which my Dad has made for us a few times, covered in berries and syrup. On the side is some cut up potatoes with vegetables mixed in and orange juice. Daton makes his way into the room and sits next to Safa. </p><p>"Alright, kids, let's start talking about training," He says. "Seraphina and Angel have left out your training clothes at the front of your closet, you have to wear them for your training. Now, these next few days aren't just for training, but also for forming alliances. You don't need to form one, but I recommend you do. It helps a lot more than you think. Don't trust 1 and 2, though, they're nothing but bad news." He finishes his plate before the rest of us, with Xavier and I following after. "Alright, it's nearly time to leave. You don't want to be too early or too late, so we should head out in about five minutes," Safa explains while dabbing her face with a napkin. "You both need to get dressed."</p><p>We walk quickly to our rooms and get changed in our training clothes. My outfit is a black top with the sleeves cut off, showing off my arms, and black pants similar to those I'm wearing now. The back of the top has 12 printed on it in white. The shoes are black, with comfortable soles that make each step feel like nothing. I pull my hair into a ponytail and pull out a few strands in the front to better frame my face. </p><p>I walk out and see Xavier is dressed similarly, but with short sleeves instead of cut off ones. Daton and Safa decide to walk us to the elevator but stay behind us once we get inside. "You two don't need us as babysitters, good luck," Daton says just before the elevator doors close. The elevator shoots downwards to the underground training center. We're running late, so everyone else is already standing there in a tight circle around our instructor. </p><p>The center is filled with weapons, obstacle courses, and different stations for various activities. I can already see the career tributes forming alliances with each other. A woman in an all-black outfit steps up on a pedestal and begins to speak. </p><p>"Hello, tributes, my name is Fery, and I am your head trainer." She begins to read down some of the rules and different stations. Masters will be at each station, and we can travel from area to area as we wish. We aren't allowed to fight any other tributes, not yet at least, so there will be assistants to practice with. Some stations are for combat, while others are for survival and resources. </p><p>She dismisses us to start training, and the careers already have made their way to the weapons. The white-haired girl from 2, Bella I think, picks up a deadly looking spear and throws it through a dummy with ease. Jay picks up a trident and quickly seizes another dummy with it. Of course, District 4. My brain is telling me to head straight to the plant station, but the empty archery grabs my attention. I guess Xavier notices this and walks next to me. "I'll go with you." We both walk towards it, and I pick up the shiny black bow. It's some sort of metal that is sturdy, but light and the arrows are the same metal. I load up an arrow and shoot at the closest target.</p><p>I manage to hit right in the bullseye. I go for the next one, farther, and another direct hit. I keep going until I hit every single target dead center. When I'm done, I see the trainer and Xavier have matching wide eyes. I turn around to see a few tributes look at me, specifically the boy from 1 and the girl from 2, who are standing together. Jay is staring with a smirk on his face, then starts to walk over to me.</p><p>"Wow, you really are Katniss's daughter," He says. "You had your doubts?" I ask. "I didn't know you were as good of a shot as her," He says with a smile. "Why don't I show you how to make a few knots, they come in handy more than you think." He takes my hand and guides me to the knot tying station. </p><p>Like my Mom, I'm not a very social person. I don't have many friends at school, let alone a boy trying to win me over. So this is a new experience. What's the harm in letting Jay charm his way into an alliance? Both of us are probably going to die anyway, so why not? We finally get there, and he lets go of my hand. "Okay, so, observe," He says. He grabs a thin piece of blue string and starts to form knots. "These are a bunch of slipknots, and if you do enough of them," He explains. He keeps making the same motion repeatedly until the string has turned into a slightly thicker, patterned rope. "You get a bracelet." He takes my hand and places it around my wrist, then tightens it. </p><p>"Thank you," I say, a bit stunned. In District 12, friendship bracelets are not common in the schoolyard. "My siblings and I used to make them for each other," He explains. "Well, let's try some knots that will actually help," I say. He laughs before selecting one on the tablet in front of us. We practice a few, I show him some hunting-related knots, and he shows me some fishing related ones. We both depart afterward, and I move towards the edible plants. I already know a lot about plants because of my Mom's family book. </p><p>The book has tons of pages, some old and some new, filled with information about different types of plants and detailed drawings. I burn through the edible plant's test on the tablet, then head over to camouflage. Dad said I should dabble in it a little bit, just in case. The girl from 11 and the little boy from 10 are already there. They're having fun spreading mud and berry juice around each other's arms when I approach. </p><p>They both whisper to each other once they see me, then turn to me. "Are you Willow Mellark?" The boy asks. "Yes, what's your name?" I ask him. "I'm Jaden," His small voice says. "I'm Lily," The girl says. "From District 11, he's from 10."</p><p>"Hi," I say to both of them. "Look at what I made!" Jaden shows me his arm excitedly. He's painted a tree on his arm, not a very good one, with a bright yellow sun above it. "Nice," I say, smiling at the small boy. Lily shows me her arm which is a beautiful grassy meadow. Her painting reminds me of my Dad's. "My Dad paints a lot," I say. "Yeah I know, that's what made me love painting," She responds. I tend to forget how much everyone still admires my parents, especially District 11. They're still incredibly thankful to my Mom for helping Rue, apparently. </p><p>I paint for a few with Lily, who shows me how to properly paint some grass on my arm, then move to the throwing knives station. In front of me is Xavier who is actually pretty good, then I go and miss only three shots. </p><p>About an hour later, we're all sent to a cafeteria to eat lunch. I make myself a plate of chicken coated with some sort of sweet orange sauce, and a side of rice. I sit next to Xavier, Lily, Jaden, and Ty who is Lily's district partner. We all keep up a steady chat about the Capitol and the food here before talking about what the arena might look like. "I think it'll be a desert, with sand and snakes," Ty says. "What about a meadow with a forest?" Lily adds. "I'm thinking of an amusement park," Xavier says. "I wouldn't be surprised if they threw me into the same arena my parents were in," I say. They silence themselves. Maybe bringing up my parent’s games is too risky here. </p><p>To break the awkward silence, Jay sets his tray down to my right. "Hello," He greets. "Hi," I reply. The other three stare at him, most likely because he's a career. "Don't worry, I come in peace." He flashes his smile at them. They all laugh slightly in response to his joke, then resume eating. "So, what do you guys think of the other tributes, that girl from 10 is terrifying," He says. </p><p>"Ramona?" Jaden says. "She's scary at first, but she's really nice." "Oh, so like Willow," Jay says. I remember his comment yesterday before the parade, saying I looked terrifying. "I guess you could say that," I respond. We eat the rest of our meal, keeping with the occasional chatter, then return back to the training center. </p><p>I spend another hour in the knot tying station going over some snare traps for both animals and humans. Then, I do some combat with a trainer and finish off my day with archery. The bows they have here are much different than mine back home. Mine is worn, since it used to be my Mom's, but is easy to use because of how loose the string is. Here, the strings are tighter than what I'm used to and shoot the arrow at a faster speed than my old one back home does. </p><p>Xavier and I get on the elevator, with Jay running in just before the doors close. He presses the number 4, then hits 12 for us as well. "Thank you," Xavier says. "Oh, no problem," Jay replies. When the elevator shoots up, his hazel eyes widen slightly at the sudden speed. I'm sure mine are the same, Capitol elevators are faster than what any of us are used to. We reach level 3, then 4. The doors open and Jay smiles at me again. "See you guys tomorrow," He says. Xavier and I both wave as the doors close. </p><p>"You and Jay seem to get along well," Xavier says. "Yeah, he's nice for a career," I respond. The doors open to our floor and we walk out. Daton is sitting at the table, eating one of five full plates of food, and Safa is waiting in front of the elevator. "So," She says as we walk to the dining table. "How was it?" "It was alright," Xavier says. </p><p>We both sit down as the same Avox from last night places a plate of steak and potatoes in front of me. "Are you guys thinking of any alliances?" Daton asks. I think back to all of the tributes I've talked to today. Lily definitely is someone I want to team with, and she seems pretty close with Jaden. "Lily from 11, and Jaden from 10," I say. "Alright, who else?" He asks. "Jay, from 4," Xavier answers. "A career?" Daton asks. "Yes, he's actually pretty cool," Xavier responds. </p><p>"Ok, I'll talk with 11 and 10's mentors, but give it another day before going for a career. They're tricky to trust," Daton explains. We finish eating our dinner, then dessert comes out. It's a cold, sweet strawberry soup drizzled in chocolate. We eat our dessert, then all head to bed. I go into my room, still hungry, and decide to order some food. All I have to do is speak into a microphone attached to the television remote, and an Avox will bring the food to my room in five minutes. I order the same chicken I ate at lunch, and wait. </p><p>Five minutes pass, then there's a knock at my door before the brown eyed avox walks in. "I do recognize you," I say quietly. She shakes her head, then sets the food down on my bedside table. "Don't be scared to te- write down," I say. She sighs slightly before bringing a paper and pen out from her pocket.</p><p>She scribbles something down and hands the paper to me. </p><p>
  <em> Azalea </em>
</p><p>“Azalea? I guess I don’t know you, I’m sorry for all the trouble.” She grabs the paper again and writes down something else before handing the paper back to me.</p><p>
  <em> You don't know me, but your mother might. </em>
</p><p>"What do you mean?" I ask. She scribbles again, and I swear I can see tears form in her eyes. She hands it back to me and I gasp at what she wrote down.</p><p>
  <em> I'm Rue's little sister.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Just to let you know, I will be taking these next few days to heavily edit the chapters I've already posted, so I will not be uploading a new chapter for a bit. <br/>Thank you for reading, feedback is welcomed and appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> I knew I recognized those eyes! I've only seen videos and pictures of Rue from my parent's games and their Victory Tour. Rue had such distinct brown doe eyes, which my Dad had captured perfectly in the painting of her. "Did they capture you after..." I say, referencing to after the revolution. She nods her head in response. "I'm so sorry," I say. She shakes her head again and gives me a smile. "You should go before you get in trouble," I tell her. She gives me a slight bow before walking fast out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can't imagine what she's going through right now. I'm the daughter of Katniss Mellark, the woman who gave Rue as much protection as she could before she died. I wish my Mom were here. She would hug Azalea, no matter the cost, and tell her she's sorry for everything. Something I can't do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I eat the food she brought me, then get ready for bed. It takes longer for me to fall asleep tonight. Between Azalea, my family, and Jay, all crowding my thoughts, it's nearly impossible for me to sleep. I'm so stupid for letting myself become closer to Jay. He's probably thinking of different ways to kill me right about now. I should stick with Xavier all day tomorrow, I can trust him. I only have two more training days, and I cannot spend them tying friendship bracelets with Jay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My body eventually forces itself to sleep. When I wake up, I have no tears. Last night's dream was the best I've had in forever; Nothing. I dreamt of nothing, and I love it. I get out of bed, more content than other days, and get dressed in my clean training clothes. Safa knocks at the door, calling me to breakfast like every other day. I decide to leave my wavy hair down for today, then brush my teeth. I walk out of my room and into the dining room. Daton, as usual, is already there with three plates, along with Safa, and Xavier. This morning's meal is a poached quail egg with pork on the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Willow," Daton says. "Where'd you get that bracelet from?" Shoot. I forgot to take the bracelet off after we got back. "Jay from 4 made it," I reply. "For you? Or did he just decide to make friendship bracelets for all the tributes?" He asks. "Just for me, I guess," I say. He looks at me strangely before taking another bite of food. "Well, good news for you then. Jay's mentor told me to put in a good word. He wants you as an ally," Daton explains. "Alright, I'll think about it during training today," I say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Training is nearly the same as yesterdays. Today, though, I spend more time at knife throwing than archery and more time at edible insects than plants. I'm careful to avoid Jay, only catching a glance at him every once in a while. But, lunch comes around, which makes it even harder to avoid him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I load up my plate with some beef and broccoli covered in a sweet sauce. I sit next to Xavier, Lily, Jaden, and Ty like yesterday, and we start talking about some of the other tributes. "I've heard rumors of a romance starting between some tributes," Lily says. I tense up slightly, has Jay been spreading a lie about us? "Who is it?" Xavier asks. "My guess is Brian from 1, and Bella from 2. They've been together non-stop. He's been teaching her too," Ty says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good, I'm happy no one thinks Jay and I are forming anything but an alliance. That would be bad, right? Almost on cue, Jay sets his tray next to mine and sits down. "Hello everyone," He says. We all greet him back, then go back to our discussion. "Willow," He whispers in my ear. "How about I teach you how to use a trident, and you can teach me how to shoot some arrows after lunch?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's no harm in that. What if the arena is a giant ocean? "Alright," I reply before going back to eating. As promised, Jay teaches me how to throw a trident, and I end up knocking out a dummy with one. I teach him how to shoot, and he's not terrible, but he's not very good either. If push came to shove, he could hurt someone with a shot. "C'mon, let's go to combat," He suggests. I follow him across the gymnasium to combat. I won't even lie to myself, being with Jay makes this whole thing feel more fun. Well, as fun as the Hunger Games can get. Xavier is already there, next in line after the girl from 2, Jay goes behind him, and I go behind Jay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xavier has been on our school's wrestling team for as long as I can remember, so I know he could've skipped over this station. Xavier ends up winning the match in mere seconds, Jay is quick as well but not as fast as Xavier. I, on the other hand, am not very good at hand-to-hand combat. I lose the match, which earns me some mocking laughter from the career girls. "It's okay, Willow. You're still a better shot than they'll ever be," Xavier says to comfort me. I look over and see Camilla, the girl from 1, at the archery station. She misses every shot, sending the arrows to the wall behind the dummies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hang on, I want to go shoot for a bit," I tell the boys. I walk over and wait until Camilla is done. The trainer sees me and brings out a basket of cloth bags filled with some sort of weight for me to shoot. Once Camilla is done, he explains what to do. He's going to throw those up into the air, and I have to shoot them. Easy enough, it'll be like shooting down a bird in the woods. He starts with one at a time, then two, then three. I lose myself as I imagine the cloth bags as birds, and manage to take down seven in one go before realizing my quiver is empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turn around to see nearly everyone staring at me, some in awe and some in hatred. I awkwardly set my bow and quiver down and walk over to the edible plant station. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm all the talk at dinner when we get back. Apparently, multiple tributes want me as an ally now. "What'd you do? Takedown ten of those things at once?" Daton asks me. "Nope, only seven," I reply. "Alright, between Xavier's wrestling skills, and your shooting, you both have your pick of the litter. Who do you want as allies?" He asks Xavier and I. "I want Lily and Jaden," I say. Ty is alright, but he doesn't seem eager to form any alliances. "And Jay," Xavier adds in. "So you guys decided you do want the career," Daton says. "Yeah, Jay is a good guy," Xavier says. "Well, I'll tell the mentors tomorrow morning. Now, we need to talk about your private training sessions tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The private training sessions are when us tributes have the chance to show the gamemakers what we are capable of. Each tribute goes in one at a time, starting with 1 and ending in 12. "Now, Willow, you're doing archery?" Daton asks. "That's the plan," I respond. "What about you, Xavier?" He asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, probably knife throwing," Xavier responds. "What? You could totally do hand to hand combat," I tell him. "I've gotten better at the knife throwing, and everyone already knows I can fight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, both of you have it all figured out, that's good," Daton says. "So, tomorrow during regular training, don't throw knives or shoot any arrows. The gamemakers will be watching all of you tomorrow, so save your assets for the private sessions." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xavier and I nod silently in response. We finish our meals, then head to our rooms. "Jay seems to really like you," Xavier says as we walk. "We're just playing alliances, it's nothing I promise," I reply. "Sure," He responds. We say goodnight, then separate into our rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night I dream of Jay. He's not chasing me with a trident like a few nights ago, but he's hanging out with me like a friend. No games, no training, just hanging out like normal kids. I wake up happy again before remembering where I am and what will ultimately happen to us. He's eventually going to die, so I can't be thinking of him like that. He's nothing but an ally in the games. I pull the sheets off my body as Safa calls me to breakfast. I get changed into the same outfit as yesterday and leave my hair the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breakfast is a small buffet for us to pick from. I load my plate with a pancake and two strips of bacon, then sit down next to Xavier. "Don't have much of an appetite?" He asks. I nod back, today is nervewracking. "You'll be fine, Willow, just don't shoot the gamemakers like your mother did," Daton says. I laugh slightly, remembering Mom telling me about the guy who fell into the punch bowl. Xavier seems to notice my anxiousness and says, "Don't worry, they already love you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's right, I'm going to give the gamemakers a good show by just being in that arena, it doesn't matter how good I am in the private sessions. I wonder how they'll make sport of my death? Maybe I'll die in a fire like my Mom almost did. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daughter of the Girl on Fire dies in a fire! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I catch myself chuckling at the thought, how funny would that be. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Geez, I really am going crazy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"What are you laughing at?" Xavier asks, breaking me out of my thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, nothing just something funny in my head," I reply. We finish eating, then head down the speeding elevator to the training center. I have to avoid Jay at all costs today, I can't have the watching gamemakers think we're in love or something. That would just put both of us in danger. Like Daton has suggested, I stay away from the archery station and tend to stay at the survival stations. Specifically, knot tying and shelter building. I meet Isla, Jay's district partner, at the shelter station. She's really nice and shows me how to weave a blanket out of jungle leaves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I float around the different, forgotten stations such as the fire building and camouflage areas. Lily is still painting away on her arm, which I guess is more of an escape from reality than prepping. She teaches me some different flowers to draw, and I repeat them on my arm. I'm pretty good if I do say so myself, but not as good as her or my Dad. Jaden walks around the different stations along with me for a bit, occasionally running back over to look at what Lily is painting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm bored by lunch, I haven't picked up a single weapon all day, and I'm itching to shoot at a target. I grab my food and sit next to my usual group of Lily, Jaden, Ty, and Xavier. Jay joins a few minutes after I do, as routine, and sits next to me. "So," He says. "What are you guys going to do for the gamemakers?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to throw some knives," Xavier says. "I'm going to paint," Lily says. "Probably gonna climb the rock wall," Jaden's small voice adds in. "Well," Jay says. "I'm going to do the basic trident throwing. What about you, Miss Mellark?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think? I'm obviously going to throw spears at the gamemakers," I joke, quietly so the attendants watching us don't think I'm serious. They all laugh slightly at my joke before I speak again. "I'm going to shoot some arrows at those stupid cloth bags." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll blow them all away, Willow," Jay says. "Hopefully in a good way," I reply. The speakers turn on and call Brian from District 1 to the gymnasium for his private session. He struts confidently with a smirk out of the room, with Bella following him with her eyes. "I wonder what those two have going on," Jay whispers in my ear. "Probably playing the lover game like my parents," I reply back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since the games have started up again, many tributes have tried to fake love to win over the crowds. But, because they aren't the best actors, most people don't believe them, and the tributes die before they get the chance to convince the audience. Bella and Brian seem different, though. I can see it in their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm so over people faking their love," Jay says. "Me too," I reply. Eventually, Jay gets called in for his private session. Before I know it Xavier, and I are the only people left in the cafeteria. "Willow," He says. "Don't stop yourself from becoming close to people." "What do you mean?" I ask. "With Jay, Lily, even me, you're refusing to become anything other than teammates," He says. "We're all just going to die anyway, I don't want to make this any harder on myself than it already is," I respond. "I know," He says. "But, I know who you are, Willow. You don't talk to anyone at school, sit by yourself, and never speak during class... No one deserves to die alone, Willow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I should take offense to this comment, I'm not lonely; I just prefer to be alone. But, I don't because he's right. "I'm not going to die alone, you'll be there. Right?" I ask. "Of course, you're my friend," He responds. "Xavier Reed, District 12," The man through the speakers says. "Report to the gymnasium for your private session." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good luck, Xavier," I say. "Good luck to you too, Willow," He responds before walking out to the gymnasium, leaving me alone. Being left alone with your thoughts is never anything good, especially at a time like this. Anxiety creeps its way into my chest and all throughout my body. I want to live for my family, but I've seen what the games do to people firsthand. Mom still wakes up screaming at night, Dad still has to fight his way through false memories created by Capitol torture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> If I am to win these games, I'm going to be a Capitol pet for the rest of my life with a head full of trauma. If I die, my family will be destroyed. "Willow Mellark, District 12," The speaker says. "Report to the gymnasium for your private session."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stand up and make my way into the gym. When I walk in, I see up at the top are the gamemakers. Looking down at me is Tesla Halo, head gamemaker. She's young, probably mid 20's, has almost black skin, and has green eyeliner complimenting her dark eyes. She wears a matching lipstick and a green Capitol suit. "Miss Mellark," She says, her voice ringing out through the room. "You have 15 minutes to show us what you can do,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nod up at her and make my way to the archery station. There, the trainer waits with the basket of cloth bags. The group above me is watching me like a hawk, both for their jobs, and out of fear, I'll shoot them. Unlike the gamemakers during my parent's games, mine aren't drunk. Again, probably because of my Mom. I sling the full quiver of arrows over my shoulder and grab the bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I take a moment to stretch the newly strung bow out, so it doesn't slip out of my fingers. Once I feel ready, I nod towards the instructor, and he throws the first bag into the air. I hit it, but not dead center like I usually would. Something's messing me up, probably all the thoughts about my parents. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop thinking about Mom and Dad, you'll do great, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I attempt to calm myself down in my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trainer throws two up, I shoot both in the center. He throws three, then four, five, six, seven, eight, and finally nine is when I can't go any farther. My arm is sore, my fingers are bleeding, and my quiver is now empty. I beat my own record and my Mom's. I'm slightly proud of myself, but I know this will put an even larger target on my back. Tesla looks into my eyes and nods her head. "Very good, Miss Mellark. You may leave now," She says. I set my bow and quiver back where I got them, then walk back to the elevator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, my private session wasn't as fun as my Mom's was, but I did hopefully leave an impact on them. I walk straight into my room, wanting to rest so desperately. I can't lay down for long, though, as Safa only takes minutes to knock at my door. "Dinner!" I stand up from the bed and make my way into the dining room. Both mine and Xaviers stylists are there along with Daton and Safa. Tonight's dinner is some sort of salty fish soup with seaweed bread. I remember Jay telling me a few days ago about that bread. It's saltier than the dry kind in 12, but pairs well with the soup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," Daton says. "How'd you two do?" I look to Xavier, and he takes the hint to speak before I do. "I threw some knives and wrestled a trainer. I think I did pretty good," He says. "Good, what about you, Willow?" Daton asks. "I shot those cloth bags until my fingers started to bleed," I respond. "Nice! How many did you get this time?" Xavier asks. "Nine," I reply. The table cheers for me, and Xavier flashes a happy smile. "Fantastic!" Seraphina exclaims. "Why don't we celebrate with a cake!" Angel, Xavier's stylist, says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My Dad doesn't make cakes often, as he usually saves it for special occasions. Just a few days ago, he made one for Iris's first reaping. Just a few days ago? It can't be, it feels like forever since I've been home. I wonder if they even ate the cake, or if they just tossed it away. The cake they bring out is chocolate, covered in sliced strawberries and edible gold glitter. The television turns on to show each of our scores. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brian from 1 scores an 11 and Camilla gets a 9. Jerry, the boy from 2, earns a 9, and Bella gets a 10. Isla has gotten an 8, and Jay manages to receive a 10. I'm not shocked, he's fantastic with a trident and combat. Jaden gets a 5, which isn't very shocking, and Ramona earns an 11. Lily receives a 6, and Ty manages an 8. These scores don't really mean much, just provide some insight on who is most likely to win these games. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xavier gets a 10, a very high score for District 12. "Good job, Xavier," I say. My picture and name flash onto the screen before he can reply. I look at the number glowing next to it.</span>
</p><ol>

</ol><p>
  <span>I got a 12. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I just went through each of the chapters and heavily edited them. Because of this, some plot points may be changed, so I recommend going back and reading them again. Thank you so much for reading, and enjoy this new chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>

</ol><p>
  <span>I don't know whether to be happy or terrified. Was I really that good? Or, are they deliberately trying to stick a giant target on my back? Everyone is ecstatic, Safa nearly screams in excitement, Seraphina and Angel are doing some kind of happy dance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do they really not understand what this means? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Daton, Xavier, and I all know what this means. I try to look happy for the sake of the prep team, but I can't help but feel as if I just ruined any shot of winning these games. I'm for sure a target to the Careers now, President Rose may see me as even more of a threat than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Willow… Congratulations," Daton says. "Now, tomorrow Safa and I will be coaching you for interviews. It will be your last chance to earn sponsors for the games, so tomorrow's coaching will be critical." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I'll teach you how to present yourselves properly, and Daton will help with what to say," Safa explains. "We'll train you guys separately. Willow, you'll be with me for the first four hours, then with Daton for the next four. Xavier, you'll start with Daton and end with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," I say, still shocked at my 12. The training score reveals are broadcast throughout all of Panem, so there's no doubt my family has seen my score. I can almost see it: Mom, emotionless staring at the screen. Rye, thinking I showed them up and proven myself. Dad, terrified of what this score means and fighting off flashbacks. Iris, still stuck in her child-like mind, proud because she doesn't understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We're dismissed to our rooms. I sit for a few extra moments, still taking in my score. "Good job, Willow," I hear Xavier say. "What the hell did you do in there?" Daton asks, walking back into the room. "I promise I didn't do anything bad. I shot down nine of those cloth bags at once before my fingers started to bleed," I explain, picking at the bright red scabs on my fingertips. "I left when I was dismissed, too. I didn't do anything to provoke them. What does this mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I don't know," Daton replies. "Maybe you were just that good," Xavier says. "Maybe they're trying to make you a target for both other tributes and sponsors," Daton says. "There hasn't been a 12 since the 75th games. Since my parents," I say. "I know," He responds. What if they're trying to make me look like them? No, President Rose wouldn't want that. He wouldn't want me to look rebellious like them. What if Tesla Halo wants me to look like that? Is she trying to set up something here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Willow," I hear Xavier faintly. "You need to calm down and breathe." I didn't even notice I was holding my breath. I snap back to reality and take in a large breath of air. "You okay?" Daton asks. I nod and respond, "I'm fine. I need to get some sleep." I walk out of the room before either of them can say another word. I strip down to my underclothes, not bothering to put on proper nightclothes, then quickly fall asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, my eyes slowly blink open. My vision clears, and I see Safa standing above my bed with a huge smile. "Good morning, Willow!" She exclaims, way too loud for this time of the morning. The volume of her voice makes me jump, sending my body to the floor in front of where she stands. "Oh! Sorry, sweetie!" She helps me up from the ground and apologizes again. "We have a very big day, Willow. So we best start as early as we can!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fantastic. The sun is barely starting to peer into the darkness of dawn. It's too early for this. We eat breakfast in my room and discuss everything we'll be doing today. First, I'll practice walking in heels. Then, she'll teach me the proper way to do practically everything. She's quick to throw the long, blue satin dress on me after we eat. She also shoves some high heels onto my feet and ties my hair up into a makeshift bun. She stacks two books on my head and simply tells me to walk. It takes nearly twenty tries, but I eventually walk the whole way across my room without either of the books falling over. The next three hours are torture. She sits me in a chair, forces my back to stay abnormally straight, and asks me the same odious questions over and over again. Every time I slump my shoulders or lessen my smile, she smacks my hand and makes me start again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By lunch, my head aches from the strain on my jaw, and my hand is slightly red from her smacks. Daton, Safa, Xavier, and I all eat together to discuss what will happen tomorrow. Tomorrow, our prep teams get full control. I'll be with Seraphina and the prep team for most of the day while they make me look Capitol ready. Then, our interviews will be broadcast throughout all of Panem. Daton, apparently, is going to help me decide how I'll present myself to the audience. Some tributes decide to make themselves look sexy. Some try to look terrifying to let sponsors know they're planning on winning. I'm sure both Xavier and Jay are going for charming. They both easily draw people, like me, in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I, on the other hand, am shy. I don't hate everyone like Mom does, but I'm not much of a crowd-pleaser. After lunch, Daton sits me down on a couch in the living room and stares at me. "What?" I ask. "I'm trying to figure you out, Willow," He says. "You're shy, closed off to the rest of the world. I barely know what kind of person you are." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that just about sums me up," I respond. "But there's more than that. How about, we try a random approach," He suggests. First, we try sexy. That failed within the first minute. "Alright, how about we try to be desirable. You've already got sponsors lining up at the door for you because of your parents and training score, but we need something more. If they see your only personality trait is archery, they'll all leave. You need something more," He explains. "Something heartwarming?" I suggest. "Yes!" He snaps his fingers as if a lightbulb went off in his head. "Make them feel bad for you! Talk about your little sister and the rest of your family. Make them feel pity for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't only talk about them," I say. "I need to show everyone I'm not like my parents, that I'm different." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but the main way you'll get sponsors is by reminding them of the beloved star crossed lovers of District 12. Willow, you've already proven you're different from the private training sessions, focus on the sponsors now." He has a point, but they're already comparing me to my Mom. I'm not her, I didn't blatantly shoot at the gamemakers, or defy the President. I don't think Daton understands, but for the safety of my family, I can't make President Rose think I'll spark any sort of rebellion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite this, I nod. Maybe it is better for the sake of my survival? I just have to be careful with every word I say on that stage tomorrow night. Daton asks me some questions pretending to be both Roseclear and Maxwell, switching between two chairs while impersonating each of them. I answer truthfully while watching my mouth. When he asks me about my parents, I avoid speaking of the rebellion and focus on their time in the Capitol. Time ticks by, and we get called for dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xavier and Safa make their way to the dining table around the same time I do. The meal is cooked pork slices with a side of creamy mashed up potatoes. On the side are some rolls, similar to the fluffy ones my dad has made before, covered in a buttery garlic sauce. "So," Safa starts. "Do you two feel prepared for the interviews?" "Yeah, as prepared as I can be," Xavier responds. "Well, what about you, Willow?" She asks. I shrug my shoulders. I did alright once we figured out what to do, but I still don't know how good of an idea it is. "I'm sure you'll do great," Xavier tells me with a smile. I smile back, then continue eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Seraphina is the one to wake me up. Thankfully, she wakes me at a reasonable time instead of the crack of dawn. My room is already glowing with the yellow sun, making me miss my little Iris. She always brightened up my morning like the sun does now. We eat brunch, a cold vegetable soup with fish, and then the rest of the prep team walks in. "Has Seraphina showed you the sketches yet?" Denny asks, referring to the dress I'll be wearing tonight. "No," I respond. "Seraphina! You must show her how stunning the dress is!" Pixi exclaims. "Pixi, be patient. I'll show her after so we can surprise her!" Seraphina says. I smile at their happiness, then let them drag me into the shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pick vanilla-scented products for my shower, reminding me of Dad's baking. They pull me to different places around my room for the different parts of my body that need Capitol touches. Then, finally, Seraphina brings out my dress. It's in a black bag so I can't see it yet. "Close your eyes," She says. I close my eyes and imagine home. Dad and Iris frost yellow flowers on a cake while Mom and Rye sit at the fireplace, skinning what we caught that day. Outside, through the window, I see a light layer of snow dust the ground. It's not winter now, snow won't show up back home for a few more months, but I've always loved it. The delicate, light snow falling from the sky and landing gracefully in the grass. Beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Willow," Seraphina's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. "Open your eyes." I open them. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the light, all I see are the blurry figures of my prep team. But, when they do, I'm stunned. My face is covered in makeup, yet looks so natural. Gold glitter dusts my eyelids and the high points of my face. I have black lining my eyes, the corner pulling up into a wing, and fire red lipstick. My hair is up in a braided bun with curled strands falling onto my face. The dress is the real showstopper, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a long, red dress that is tight at my abdomen but flows down into a fluffy skirt that ends at my ankles. It has gold jewels that gradient from bottom to top, looking like a burning ember. I look absolutely stunning. Seraphina helps me with my shoes, which are gold heels (thankfully a bit shorter than the ones Safa has me wear), then smiles at me. "You look stunning, Willow." "Thank you," I mutter out, still in awe of the gown she made me. The sun is starting to set, painting the beautiful sunset orange Dad loves so much. The door opens, and Safa walks in, dressed up in a light blue dress. "Oh, my word! You look incredible!" She exclaims. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," I reply. We make our way to the elevator, then down to the Avenue of Tributes where the interviews will be held. Xavier and Daton are the first people I see. Daton wears a suit, which I guess Safa had to fight to get on him, and Xavier wears a black tux with red accents. He also had gold on the high points of his face and the cuffs of his bottoms. "Wow," He says. "What?" I ask. "You just look… different," He says. "Yeah, I know," I respond. "It's a good different. You look… beautiful," He says. I smile and blush lightly at his compliment. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourselves," I say. He blushes the same amount I did, then smiles at me. Angel pulls him aside, and Seraphina walks to my side. "Nervous?" She asks me. I nod. "Don't be. Just be honest, but careful, and act like you're talking to a friend," She says. "What friend will you imagine on that stage?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think of Rye, but he already knows everything about me. Xavier? Yeah, out of everyone here, he's the only one I trust with any information about myself. "Xavier," I say. "Okay, good. Just imagine you're talking to Xavier," She says. I nod and look at him. He's talking with Angel, flashing a smile and laughing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's gonna be great up there, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I think to myself. "Willow," I hear behind me. I turn around and see Jay. He wears a blue-green suit with a black tie, belt, and shoes. He smiles at me, and I smile back. "You look… stunning," He says, mouth slightly open in awe. "Thank you," I say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do I compliment him? </span>
  </em>
  <span>"You... look good, too," I say awkwardly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, I've never been good with this type of thing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Good luck up there, Willow. I'm sure you'll be the highlight of the night," He says with another smile, even brighter than the first. "You too," I say, then walk off to Xavier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nervous?" He asks me. "Geez, why does everyone keep asking me that? Of course I am," I say with a scowl. "Sorry…" He says. Realizing I may have snapped at him, I apologize. "Willow, Xavier." Safa runs up to us. "It's time!" Stage fright shoots through my body fast, nearly sending me to the ground. I didn't realize how nerve-wracking this would be for me until now. I was only nervous before, now I'm terrified. "Willow," I hear Xavier say. "Calm down, it's going to be okay." He grabs my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the tributes line up with District 1 at the front and Xavier and I at the back. Girls stand on the right, and boys on the left next to each other. "I'll hold your hand until we sit, okay?" He says. I nod and smile, thankful for his helpful attempts. "And now," I hear Roseclear. "Here are this year's Tributes for the 14th annual Hunger Games!" District 1 steps out, the crowd goes wild. We all file onto the stage, then sit in chairs that line the back. Once we're seated, Roseclear and Maxwell call Brian up for his interview. We're each given three minutes, then a buzzer goes off, signaling the end of our segment and the beginning of the next tributes. Brian, unsurprisingly, goes for confident and arrogant throughout this interview. He tells everyone, "I want to win, not for myself, but for my District." Next is Camilla, who radiates confidence and beauty. She wears an all gold dress, and her skin is covered in gold powder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jerry, the boy from 2, is shy and dedicated. Determined to go home and start a family. Bella's hair has been freshly dyed white, and she wears a blood-red dress. She's arrogant, but sweet, and says she wants to win to prove herself to her family. District 3 goes by, then Jay walks on to the stage and. Like I guessed, he's going for charm. The audience is already all over him, both boys and girls alike. Roseclear and Maxwell never have to draw the attention of the crowd when he's onstage. For about a minute or so, Jay and Maxwell both impersonate Roseclear, making the audience double over in laughter. "Now, Jay," Roseclear says. "You are a very handsome young man. I think we can all agree with that statement, can't we folks?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The audience cheers and claps in response. "And, my question is, do you have a girlfriend back in District 4 that you're fighting for?" He asks. Jay blushes, and it's almost like all his confidence has fled from him. "Uh… no, I don't." He says unconvincingly. He’s gone from the slightly arrogant, charming boy I know, to a shy and closed off one. "Well, there must be some special girl," Maxwell says. "Come on, what's her name?" Jay sighs in response. "Well, there is this girl…" He says. Of course, there is. I mean, look at him, he's attractive. I wouldn't be surprised if every girl in 4 was all over him. "It's a pretty recent crush, but she took my breath away the moment I saw her. She didn't even know I was alive until the reaping, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are sounds of sympathy echoing from the crowd because of Jay's crush that will never have a chance to grow into more. "Does she have another lover?" Maxwell asks. "I don't know, but I bet she has a lot of other boys that like her," He responds. "Please tell us her name so she can root for you to win!" Roseclear basically begs. "No," Jay says. "Winning won't help in my case." Oh geez, just the other day he was telling me he hated people faking their love. Here he is now, about to confess his love to Isla to get a boost in sponsors. "Well, why not?" Roseclear asks. "Well, first off, she's… uh… from another District," He responds slowly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh? </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Oh?" Maxwell questions along with me. "A girl from another District? Whoever could this be?" Roseclear pushes. Jay blushes red and stutters out,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Her name is… uh... her name is W-Willow Mellark." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Willow Mellark. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I haven’t hated hearing my own name so much since I was reaped. How could he do this? Did he get the wrong idea from my attempts to form an alliance? Or am I just stupid and didn’t see how he truly felt about me? Is he lying? So many emotions start to build up inside of me. The cameras focus on Jay’s face as what he said sinks in. Then I can see my face, jaw dropped in surprise. I close my mouth and stare at the floor, hoping they don’t see my reaction. “Willow Mellark? As in the female tribute from District 12? The daughter of Katniss and Peeta Mellark?” Maxwell asks. “Yes, that’s her,” Jay replies bashfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… that is some… bad luck right there,” Roseclear says with fake sadness in his voice. The crowd speaks in agreement, but I can tell they don’t believe it. “No, it’s not good,” Jay says, real sadness tainting his voice. “She doesn’t know?” Maxwell asks. “No. Well, now she does,” Jay replies with an awkward laugh. My eyes trail up the screen, and I see a bright, beet-red blush on my cheeks. “Well, I can’t wait to see what Willow Mellark has to say about this when her time comes,” Roseclear says. “But, for now, best of luck to you, Jay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Jay mutters in response. The crowd claps, probably still not believing everything, and Jay walks back to his seat. Throughout the rest of the interviews, I think about what Jay has done. He didn’t even discuss this with me before. Is he being honest? I look over to Daton and Safa. They’re both as confused as me. I look to Xavier, who sits at my left, and his face is as stunned as the rest of us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m only half-aware during the next interviews. I think Isla talked about District 4’s bread. The girl from 7 talked about Tanya Mason, Johanna’s daughter, and how she inspires her. Then, my focus turns on to Jaden when he goes up. He wears a blue suit, somehow making him look even smaller than before, and talks about his climbing abilities. “I’m small, and I know I may look weaker than the others, but I’ve got some fight in me,” He says. “I don’t doubt it!” Roseclear replies. Ramona stays silent, deadly silent. Her eyes glare into the cameras. her voice is low, and I’m convinced the only thing keeping her from ripping us to shreds are the Peacekeepers backstage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ty goes on and stays his shy self. Lily talks about paint and camouflage. Then, Xavier goes on. “So, Xavier, what is it like back in 12?” Maxwell asks. “For me, it’s pretty basic, I work as the tailor’s apprentice to my father,” He explains. “Very nice. What would you say is your greatest attribute?” Roseclear asks. “Well, I’m strong... and I can fight,” He responds. He’s acting strange, I thought he would be more friendly like Jay. Oh God, the thought of his name makes me want to throw up right about now. I'm still conflicted on how I feel. I don’t think I’ll shove him into a table like my Mom first did with Dad, but I’m not exactly happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xavier, who do you want to win this for? Family back home? A lover?” Maxwell asks. “No, I don't want to win,” he says. The crowd gasps and Maxwell asks, “Wait, what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I deserve to win. The person I do want to win, though, is my District partner, Willow Mellark.”  Me? “Willow?” Maxwell asks, yet again reading my thoughts. “Yes, her,” Xavier says. “Why her instead of you?” Roseclear asks. There is no blush on Xavier’s face, he’s not saying this out of love. “Because she has a family she needs to go home to, a loving one that has already been through so much. She deserves to win, not me.” The crowd goes silent at his words. It’s rare to see a tribute ready to die in the arena, most make sure everyone knows they’re planning on winning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no matter what, best of luck to you, Xavier,” Maxwell replies. Roseclear tries to switch the mood after Xavier sits next to me by building up to my entrance. “Now, the one you’ve been waiting for,” Maxwell begins. “Ahh, yes!” Roseclear says. “Please welcome, our next and final tribute,” Maxwell says. “And, the daughter of the star crossed lovers of District 12,” Roseclear adds. “Willow Mellark!” They both announce. I stand and make my way over to the front of the stage. My legs wobble from a combination of freight and heels, and I nearly topple over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, careful there!” Maxwell says, grabbing my arm to keep me from falling. “Thank you, Maxwell,” I say with a smile. I meet both of them at center stage and wave at the roaring audience. “Willow Mellark, what an honor!” Roseclear says. “Thank you,” I say. “Now, I know we all have questions about your parents,” He says. “But, we all have a different question that we’ve been waiting for you to answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit. They’re gonna ask me about Jay. I haven’t even made up my mind yet, how can I tell them? Do I go along with it? Or do I go against it? “How do you feel about Jay’s confession?” Roseclear asks. I look to Daton and the rest of my team, searching their eyes for an answer. I can almost read Daton’s mind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>be honest. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I don’t know,” I stutter out with an awkward laugh. The audience gives back a pity laugh. I look back at Jay, who has the same bright blush on his face, smiling despite how flustered he seems. “Well, we know it’s a lot to process, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roseclear, leave the girl alone,” Maxwell interrupts him. “Willow, you don’t have to tell us.” I smile, thankful he pulled me out of the situation. “Fine, I digress,” Roseclear laughs out. “Willow, as you know we all love your parents,” He switches the topic. “How are they doing? Do you think they’re holding up okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If I were to be one-hundred percent honest, they’re both miserable. Even more so now that Jay said what he said. But, I know that’s not the answer they’re looking for. “They’re probably proud! Am I correct?” Maxwell asks. I nod and smile. “Especially after my training score,” I say. Lies. All lies. “That’s amazing! Now, on a more serious note, am I correct to say you volunteered for your little sister?” Roseclear asks. “Yes. Her name is Iris,” I reply. “Iris, what a beautiful name,” Maxwell mentions. “What made you want to volunteer for her? Was it your own mother’s actions in the past? Or something else?” asks Roseclear. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Be honest now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I love my family, especially Iris, with all my heart. I wanted to save her,” I say. Sounds of sympathy radiate from the audience at my words. “Well, looking back on the footage from your reaping,” Maxwell says. On one of the screens, they pull up the moment I volunteered for Iris. Then they show a close up of Rye pulling Iris off of me. “Would I be correct to assume that is your brother?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, his name is Rye,” I say. “He looks just like your father,”  Roseclear says. “Now, what about the training score?” Maxwell adds in. “Oh, yes! A twelve! We haven’t seen a twelve since your parents were last in the games!” Roseclear exclaims. “Tell me, what did you do to get that 12?” He asks. I look into the crowd and find Tesla Halo at the front, her dark eyes fixed on mine.“It’s a secret,” I blurt out. “A secret?” Maxwell asks. “Yes,” I reply. There is no secret, but it’ll be fun to see what people make of this. “Ooh, a secret! Could that secret be-”  the buzzer interrupts Roseclear, signaling the end of my interview. “Aw, Well folks, that marks the end of the interviews,” Maxwell says. “Best of luck to you, Willow Mellark, our female tribute from District 12!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd cheers as I make my way back to the seats, and remain just as loud as I sit. The Capitol anthem starts to play, so we all rise out of forced respect. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God, I’m gonna have to see Jay soon. </span>
  </em>
  <span>We all file back into the Tribute center, then head up to our designated rooms. Thankfully, we all go up by District ―District 1 and their team go up first, then 2, and so on―so I won’t have to confront Jay. The elevator doors open, the smell of dinner floods my nose, distracting me from what has happened. We all sit down at the table, and they place the platters of food in front of us. They serve us some sort of bird meat that, when bitten into, bursts with spicy-orange juices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Willow,” Daton says, finally addressing the elephant in the room. “What the hell happened with Jay? Did you two plan something behind our backs? Because his mentor, Derek, was as confused as I was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we didn’t plan anything,” I say. “That was all him. I still don’t know what he’s trying to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, ‘you don’t know what he’s trying to do’?” Seraphina asks. “He’s obviously into you.” I shake my head. There’s no way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust us, Willow,” Safa says. “We’ve seen years and years of tributes faking their romance. We know when they’re honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has a point, he made it seem so genuine. But it can’t be true. He would never go for me. “Did I at least do a good job? Or was my appeal all because of Jay?” I ask them. “You were amazing!” Safa says. “You were alright, I’ve seen worse,” Daton says. “Willow,” Seraphina says. “You did perfectly fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about me?” Xavier asks. The table is silent for a moment before Safa answers, “You did good!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just good?” asks Xavier. “You really want to die, don’t you?” Daton asks. “I don’t have a family to go home to,” He responds. “Well, I do. But, they aren’t a good family… Willow has a loving family that needs her. My family doesn’t need me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xavier-” I say. “No, your parents have been through so much. My parents didn’t even bother to say goodbye to me,” He interrupts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> We finish the meal in silence, then it’s time to say goodbye. We won’t see our prep team tomorrow, only our stylists accompany us. This also means that Safa and Daton won’t be with us either. I hug my prep team, they cry because I was their first star tribute. Then, I embrace the sobbing Safa as she says, “You two have been the greatest tributes I’ve had. It has been an honor to be your escort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, just because of who she is, she squeaks out, “Maybe I’ll finally get promoted to a decent District next year!” Then, we have to say bye to Daton. “Listen, kids,” He says. Xavier and I stand side by side with him in front of us. “Do not run straight into the Cornucopia. Haul ass away from the center and stay as far away as you can from other tributes. Also, you two should stay together. You guys are a good pair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else?” Xavier asks. “Find fresh water. Don’t be an idiot by lighting a fire. Lastly, try your best to get out of there. I believe in you two… even you, Xavier,” Daton says. “Thank you,” I say. I decide to give him a hug. At first, it's awkward, but he warms up to it after a few moments. After him and Xavier hug, we both sit at the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you planning on sleeping tonight?” Xavier asks me. “Not really, I know we should, though,” I reply. “Xavier, you have to at least try to survive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can try all I want, but I know I can’t make it out of there,” He says. “Yes, you can. You’re strong, and you know how to fight,” I say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know those things. I just… I don’t want to live after the games,” He replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know what he means. He doesn’t want to live with the trauma, the nightmares, and the horribleness you feel after you win. Well, no one wins the games. There are only survivors. “I know what you mean,” I say. “I’ve seen it first hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you have something to go home to, though, that would make all the trauma worth it: Your family,” He says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we stop talking about this?” I say. “The thought of people I don’t know dying is already horrible enough, I don’t need to think about my friend dying either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quiets himself, then stands. “You should try and talk to Jay,” He says. “I’m sure if you asked, you two could talk on the rooftop. It’ll be good for you, both of you, to talk about what he said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” I say. “Goodnight, Willow. I’ll see you tomorrow,” He says “Goodnight,” I respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I enter my room and sit on the bed. I already know there’s no way I’ll sleep tonight, my thoughts are already racing with both Jay and the Games. I think about what Xavier suggested. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s the harm in asking? </span>
  </em>
  <span>There’s a lot of harm, actually. There’s a chance I could get in trouble, or someone could get a picture of us and make us the next star crossed lovers. But I need to talk to him. What if one, or both, of us die before we see each other again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before I do anything, though, I need to shower and get all this stupid makeup off me. Once done, I change into some comfortable clothing and sip some water from a cup on my nightstand. I make my final decision and press the button on my remote. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azalea walks silently into the room. “Aza- I mean…” I take a deep breath. “Is there any way I could talk to another tribute on the roof?” I ask. She gives me a questioning look. “Jay, from District 4. I don’t know if you watched the interviews,” I say. She nods her head, indicating she did see the interviews. “So, could you tell him to meet me on the roof?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hesitates before nodding her head. I smile and say, “thank you.” She leaves my room, and I head up to the roof. I walk through the small greenhouse containing different flowers, waiting for Jay to come by. What if he doesn’t want to speak to me? I didn’t even consider that he might not want to see me at all. I pick a yellow rose from a hanging pot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Primrose, </span>
  </em>
  <span>my mind tells me. I suddenly find myself yearning for a different time. No. A different life. One where the games hadn’t started in the first place. A life where my parents could be truly happy. A life I’ll never get to live.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hold the yellow flower close to my chest, like hugging the person I never met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mad at me, aren’t you?” The man’s voice scares me, and I turn around. There’s Jay, standing at the garden entrance. His tall stature shadows onto the wall, covering my small one up completely. “I don’t know,” I say. “I just wish you would’ve told me your plan sooner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was no plan,” He says. “It just, like word vomit, came out of my mouth when he asked me that question.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, everything you said is true?” I ask. He nods his head silently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s lying, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I think to myself. But, part of me thinks he’s telling the truth. Everything, from the interviews to now, is so genuine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so stupid,” He says. “We’ve only known each other for like three-four days? But I wasn’t lying during that interview. All of it was the truth. The second I saw you at the parade, I knew I felt something about you. And I didn’t realize it until I dreamt about you last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dreamt about me?” I ask. He nods, then walks over to where I am. “We were back in District 4 at the beach. You were running through the sand, and I was chasing you.” He smiles. “We were happy. There were no games, no division. It was still the Time of Peace,” He says, referring to the period before President Rose. “It was just you, me, and the beach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can almost picture it in my head. I’ve never seen the ocean in person, but I’ve seen pictures from my parent’s past trips to District 4. “That sounds… amazing,” I say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was. Then I woke up, and it finally hit me,” He says. “What hit you?” I ask. He blushes. “I really like you, Willow. And it’s not just a small feeling or crush, I really… really like you. I’m so stupid for liking you, too. We’re about to go into the games and fight to the death! I shouldn’t be thinking like this”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We both remain silent, then he notices the primrose in my hand. “What type of flower is that?” He asks. I didn’t realize I was still holding it close to my chest. “It’s a primrose,” I say. “It’s beautiful,” He says. “Yeah… My Aunt Prim was named after it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two close?” He asks. “No, she died during the war,” I reply. “Oh, I’m sorry,” He says. I set the flower down, then walk closer to the ledge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t someone jump off?” Jay asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, there’s a force field that’ll shoot you back up,” I reply. “They’re always concerned for our safety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs at my joke, then sits down. I sit next to him. “I’m not mad at you,” I say. “You can’t help the way you feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” He says. We watch the city in silence, the only noise being the city bustle. A breeze blows cold air on to the roof, causing me to shiver. “Are you cold?” He asks. “No, I’m fine,” I reply. “No you’re not,” He says. “You’re shivering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits behind me, then wraps both his arms around my body. Warmth floods my body, and the shivering stops. I sit in between his outstretched legs, resting the back of my head on his chest. A strange feeling radiates through my body now. Butterflies fill my stomach and electricity courses through my veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mommy, when did you know you loved Daddy?” Small Iris asked. “It was in the... it was on a beach. Your dad sat next to me, reminding me of how loved I was. Then, we kissed,” Mom explained. “Ew! You and Daddy kissed!” Rye exclaimed. “Yes, Mommy and Daddy kissed,” Mom said while laughing. “Rye, that’s what you do when you’re in love!” I explained to my younger brother. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get back to the story!” Iris exclaimed. “Okay, fine!” Mom laughed out. “So, during that kiss, it was like electricity went through my body. Butterflies filled my stomach-” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Butterflies?!” Rye asked with a disgusted expression on his face. “Not actual butterflies, silly,” Mom says. “Butterflies in your stomach represent feelings.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who came up with that?!” He asked. “Rye, shut up!” I yelled, wanting to hear more of the story. “Willow, don’t tell your brother to shut up,” Mom scolded calmly. “Sorry, Momma,” I said. “But, it was during that kiss on the beach when I knew how much I loved your father.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>The memory causes me to smile, I was only 9. It was one of the many times Iris and I asked about Mom and Dad’s love story. Then, I feel a sort of dread.</span> <span>I have feelings</span><em><span>. </span></em><span>I can’t have feelings for Jay. Like he said, we’re going into the arena tomorrow. It’s so stupid to have feelings like this! “You okay, Willow?” His voice cuts through my thoughts. “I’m… fine,” I reply. </span></p><p>
  <span>My eyes start to close―mental exhaustion taking over my body―and I sink deeper into his warm arms, dreading the moment he lets go.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I'm leaving this note here to tell you all some very exciting news: I have an editor now! We're both re-reading the entirety of this book, so you should all expect another major chapter update on all the previous chapters. I really want this book to be as easy and enjoyable to read, so I'm constantly going through and changing things so it's up to my standards. A new chapter should be up by next week as well as the edited chapters.</p><p>Stay tuned for another very important note next week! Enjoy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I wake to knocking at my door. I open my eyes and see I’m in my room again. The last thing I remember is talking to Jay. Didn’t I fall asleep on the roof? Yes, in Jay’s arms. He must have carried me back to my room after I fell asleep. The sun isn’t up yet, meaning our early start for the day has begun. Anxiety starts to fill my body as I realize what day it is. “Come in,” I say to the person knocking on my door. Seraphina walks in, a solemn smile on her face. “Good morning, Willow,” she says. “Do we have to leave?” I ask her. She nods. “Xavier is already off with Angel in their hovercraft.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives me a simple, comfortable outfit to wear on our trip to the arena, then guides me to the roof. The final dressing and preparations will be done in the catacombs under the arena itself. The hovercraft appears out of thin air, like my mom said they do, and a ladder drops down. Some sort of current freezes us in place while we’re lifted safely inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When we get inside the hovercraft I expect to be unfrozen along with Seraphina, but instead, a woman approaches me with a syringe. “Stay still,” she says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stay still? I’m glued into place.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “This is your tracker. The stiller you are, the more efficiently I can place it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel the sharp pain of the needle as it places the tracking device deep into my forearm skin. Now, the Gamemakers will be able to track me throughout the whole arena. Not only where I am, but if I'm alive or not. The ladder un-freezes me once the tracker is injected. The woman disappears, and Seraphina guides me to a room where breakfast is laid out. I don’t want to eat. The nerves are causing my stomach to tense up. I eat as much as I can, which isn’t a lot, then look out the window. We’re soaring high above a forest of trees like birds. Except, a bird is free and uncaged. I’m not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride lasts about fifteen minutes before the windows black out, indicating we’re near the arena. The hovercraft lands and Seraphina and I go back down the ladder, only this time it leads down into a tube underground, into the catacombs that lie beneath the arena. We follow the directions to the Launch Room, as Seraphina calls it. In the Districts, we refer to it as the Stockyard: the place animals go before slaughter. Every arena is built new each year, I will be the first and only tribute to use this Launch Room. I struggle to keep the food down as I shower and brush my teeth for the last time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seraphina pulls my hair into a high ponytail, leaving two, thin strands of hair in my face to frame it. It’ll keep my hair at bay while also looking television ready. Then the clothes arrive, the same for every tribute. Seraphina has no say in the outfit, but helps me dress in it. Undergarments, a thick, black turtleneck long-sleeve lined with fleece, black pants lined with the same warm fleece, a black belt, and a thick, warm jacket that falls down to my thighs. It has pockets and a hood. “This outfit will keep you very warm. My guess is a cold climate with snow,” Seraphina says. The black boots, worn over thick socks, are better than I dreamed of. They’re a soft leather lined with fur, with a narrow, flexible rubber sole with treads. Good for running. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think I’m finished when Seraphina pulls me close. “I have something for you,” she whispers. She opens up her hand quickly, only giving me a few seconds to look at what it is. The Mockingjay pin. “How did you get that?” I whisper. “I found it in the pocket of your reaping dress and decided to grab it for you,” she whispers back. “They don’t allow tokens any more, but I thought you’d need it with you. Here, I’ll pin it where they can’t see it.” She rolls up the sleeve of my jacket and long-sleeve, then pins it to the inside. “There,” she says. “So you’ll always feel it.” She could be killed for what she just did. There are very strict rules here, and she just broke one of them. “Thank you, so much,” I say. I give her a hug, then we step away from each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move around, make sure everything fits,” she tells me, speaking in her normal volume. I walk, run back and forth, then swing my arms around. Nothing budges more than it needs to. “It fits perfect,” I say. “Then there’s nothing to do but wait for the call,” she says. I turn down food offered to me, but accept a glass of water. I sip on it slowly, but then remember Mom telling me of her near death from dehydration. I gulp the water, now. But, I am careful not to drink so much I throw up. Anxiety transforms itself to terror as I anticipate what is to come. I could be dead in an hour, if that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk?” Seraphina asks. I shake my head, but after a moment, I hold out my hand to her. She encloses it in both of hers. We sit like this for the next five minutes before a robotic female voice tells us to prepare for launch. My hand starts shaking now. While clenching Seraphina’s hand in mine, I walk over and stand on the circular metal plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember what Daton told you. Run, find water, and find Xavier,” she says. I nod. “And, finally, remember who you have waiting for you at home. I’m not allowed to bet, but if I could, I would bet on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” I ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t lie, Willow,” says Seraphina. She leans down and gives me a kiss on the cheek. “Good luck.” Then, a glass cylinder is lowering around me, breaking our handhold, cutting me off from the last bit of real world I have left. I look at her with wide, terrified eyes. She nods and mouths out: </span>
  <em>
    <span>remember who the real enemy is. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then, I start to rise. The real enemy? I know who it isーPresident Roseー but why would Seraphina tell me that? To increase my rage and anger? The blinding sun takes me out of my thoughts. The air is cold and smells of pine. No. The air is </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>cold. My ears and nose numb within seconds, and my eyes already start drying out. The platform stops rising and I hear Roseclear’s voice boom through the arena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies and gentlemen, let the 14th Hunger Games begin!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*This story has been posted on different platforms under the same username. It is my original work.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>